


It's so real in the dark

by Meggie



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie/pseuds/Meggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo in cui tutti nascono con il nome della propria anima gemella scritto sul polso, Kurt Hummel è convinto di essere destinato a far parte di quell'ottantacinque percento che nell'arco della propria vita non riesce a trovare la persona a lui predestinata. Pazienza. Soprattutto perché quando incontra Blaine Anderson sulle scale della Dalton, inizia a sperare che anche la sua storia possa avere un lieto fine.<br/>Quando però si trova faccia a faccia con Jason Lee, il nome che da sempre custodisce sul proprio polso, tutto cambia.<br/>Anche, e soprattutto, Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so real in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Non ci credo neppure io, ma a quanto pare c'è una prima volta per tutto.  
> Esultiamo! Ho finito il mio primo BBI e mi sembra che scalare una montagna sia oggettivamente meno complicato. Ma YAY, ce l'ho fatta :D Sono felice :D  
> E [QUI](http://i.imgur.com/I2OAMjt.png) potete vedere il gift che mi ha donato sidhedcv :D Grazie grazie ;_;

**IT’S SO REAL IN THE DARK**

 

**1999**

 

Non è la prima volta che accade, ma non per questo Kurt ci è abituato. Lo farà in futuro, questo sì, perché c’è solo un numero limitato di volte per cui puoi farti schernire, prima di imparare a farti scivolare addosso le parole e gli sguardi e i mormorii.

Kurt, però, ha solo sei anni e tutto quello non l’ha ancora imparato. Ha imparato che le persone possono essere cattive e che possono deriderti per i motivi più disparati e che a volte non può farci niente e che comunque la sua mamma e il suo papà saranno lì per lui. Ha imparato tutto quello, e a sei anni sembra comunque fin troppo.

Kurt si ricorda ancora di quando faceva ancora danza, con la signorina Rochester, e di come le mamme delle altre bambine ogni tanto lo guardassero ridendo. Quindi no, non è la prima volta che accade.

Ma non ci è ancora abituato. E così, mentre la signora Flair osserva il suo polso con aria dubbiosa, Kurt si domanda il perché. Perché fino a poco prima sembrava che tutto fosse a posto – con un cerotto sul gomito e un bacio sulla fronte – e perché adesso, adesso che la signora Flair ha afferrato il suo bracciale per allacciarlo di nuovo al polso, tutto sia diventato così triste. Kurt la osserva, le punta addosso i suoi grandi occhi azzurri e piega la testa di lato quando la vede stirare le labbra in una linea sottile. È la stessa espressione che fa il suo papà quando deve sgridarlo per qualcosa.

Kurt non ha idea di cos’abbia fatto di male, perché gliel’ha spiegato, non è stata colpa sua e la signora Flair sembrava averlo capito e adesso invece-

“La tua mamma è a casa, vero Kurt?”

Kurt annuisce, ma sente che sta per rimettersi a piangere, perché la voce della maestra è improvvisamente severa e lui non sa proprio perché e vorrebbe chiederlo, lo vorrebbe tanto, vorrebbe afferrarle la mano e domandarle se ha fatto qualcosa di male e, nel caso, di perdonarlo, perché proprio non voleva, ma la signora Flair si alza dalla sedia senza dargli la possibilità di rispondere, e Kurt rimane seduto sul lettino dell’infermeria, a ciondolare avanti e indietro le gambe sospese nel vuoto.

 

“Mamma?”

Liz inclina leggermente il volto per poterlo guardare dallo specchietto retrovisore. “Sì, tesoro?”

“Sei arrabbiata con me?”

Sono quasi arrivati a casa, ormai, e per tutto il tragitto nessuno dei due ha aperto bocca. Kurt, dal sedile posteriore, ha osservato come le mani solitamente gentili di sua madre si siano strette attorno al volante in una morsa serrata e non l’abbiano mai lasciato andare.

“Certo che no, tesoro, cosa te lo fa pensare?”

Kurt guarda il profilo di sua madre, prima di incrociare il suo sguardo nello specchietto. E non può fare a meno di restituirle un mezzo sorriso.

Scrolla le spalle in risposta e torna a fissare il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino. Non mette in dubbio la sincerità delle parole di sua madre, ma nessuno dei due si mette a parlare e Kurt, osservando le linee disomogenee e i colori delle abitazioni, si domanda il perché.

 

È solo una volta a casa che Kurt capisce che è vero che sua madre non è arrabbiata con lui. Ma è arrabbiata con la signora Flair.

“Le cose che mi ha detto, Burt! È il nostro bambino, non può… non può pensare di dire quelle cose su di lui e-“

“Non sarà l’ultima volta.”

“E allora dovrei fare finta di nulla?”  
“Non ho detto questo, Liz.”

Kurt non capisce, non capisce cos’ha fatto di male per far arrabbiare la signora Flair e non capisce cos’ha detto la maestra per far arrabbiare la sua mamma. E adesso anche il suo papà.

Vorrebbe scendere le scale e andare da loro e chiedere cosa sta succedendo, ma la voce di Liz interrompe i suoi piani.

“Ha detto che non possiamo pretendere che gli altri bambini capiscano le sue _inclinazioni_. Il figlio dei Wright e quello degli Stewart hanno spinto e strattonato Kurt, gli hanno strappato il bracciale, per l’amore del cielo, e la sua unica preoccupazione è l’inclinazione di Kurt. Non è giusto Burt, non è-“

Liz si interrompe e Kurt trattiene il respiro. Si sporge un po’ dal suo nascondiglio sulla scala, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a vedere è la luce proveniente dalla porta aperta della cucina, prima di sentire suo padre mormorare qualcosa, troppo piano per cogliere effettivamente qualche parola.

Kurt non ha idea di che _inclinazione_ abbia. È per come cammina? È per questo che gli altri bambini sono arrabbiati con lui?

In realtà Kurt non pensa di camminare in modo strano, mentre è piuttosto convinto che Joseph Wright sia uno sciocco che dice le parolacce, nonostante la maestra non riesca mai a sentirlo. Ben Stewart, invece, è convinto di essere il più intelligente di tutti e se qualcuno non gli dà retta, finisce con il menare le mani. L’altro giorno ha fatto cadere anche Finn Hudson, che è enorme e Kurt non pensa sia molto intelligente, ma almeno lo è quel tanto che basta per non andare dietro a Ben.

Kurt scende un paio di scalini, ma anche da lì non riesce più a sentire la conversazione dei suoi genitori, solo alcuni mormorii sommessi. Sospira, ma decide che chiederà più tardi a sua madre, e torna senza far rumore nella sua stanza.

 

“Cammino in modo strano?”

Sua madre ha appena finito di rimboccargli la coperta e Kurt sa che quello è il momento in cui dovrebbe addormentarsi, ma è tutto il pomeriggio e tutta la sera e tutta la cena che ci pensa.

Liz si risiede accanto a lui, accarezzandogli dolcemente la fronte e Kurt non può fare a meno di inspirare per un attimo il suo profumo. “Che cosa vuoi dire, Kurt?”

“Il fatto che sono _inclinato_. È per come cammino?” domanda dubbioso, senza guardare sua madre negli occhi.

Non sa cosa si sarebbe aspettato, ma dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio, Kurt solleva lo sguardo e vede che sua madre ha gli occhi lucidi.

“Mamma?”

Liz scuote la testa, accarezzandogli una guancia. “Tesoro non… non cammini in modo strano, ok? E quello che è successo oggi non è colpa tua, quei bambini non avrebbero mai dovuto farti cadere. E non avrebbero mai dovuto toglierti il braccialetto, lo sai questo vero?” Kurt annuisce, passando inconsciamente le dita sul bracciale in stoffa legato accuratamente al suo polso.

“Ma anche la signora Flair era arrabbiata con me, vero? E ho sentito-“ si blocca per un istante, incerto se ammettere o meno di aver origliato, “ho sentito tu e papà, prima e… ed eravate arrabbiati anche voi. E non capisco.”

Liz sospira, ma stira comunque le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato. “Le persone sanno essere molto ignoranti. E anche molto cattive. I bambini lo sono perché pensano che essere prepotenti possa far sentire di più le loro voci, ma la vera colpa è degli adulti, Kurt. Ci sono persone a cui non piacerai, per i motivi più diversi-“

“Come quando facevo danza?”

“Come quando facevi danza, sì. E ci sono un sacco di persone a cui non piaccio io o il papà-“

“Ma non è possibile!” la interrompe Kurt, mettendosi a sedere nel letto. “Sei la mamma più brava del mondo. E anche il papà.”

Liz sorride, prima di far sdraiare di nuovo Kurt. “E tu sei il bambino più bravo del mondo e io e il papà siamo fieri di te, d’accordo? Devi promettermi che cercherai sempre di non ascoltare le persone che diranno cattiverei su di te, perché cercheranno di sentirsi migliori facendo sentire male gli altri. E tu, Kurt, non devi ascoltarli, ok?”

Kurt non ha capito proprio tutto quello che gli ha detto sua madre. Non ha capito perché la signora Flair sia arrabbiata con lui, ad esempio. Ma sua madre sembra particolarmente triste e la sua voce ha un tono che Kurt non ha mai sentito, quindi non indaga oltre.

Ha capito però ciò che sapeva già, che le persone – persone che non sono la sua mamma o il suo papà – a volte hanno opinioni ben precise su cosa lui dovrebbe o non dovrebbe fare. Ciò che ancora adesso gli sfugge, è perché a queste persone importi così tanto se lui vuole fare danza. O se cammina in modo strano.

 

**2001**

 

Si stringe il polso, alla ricerca di  un conforto che in realtà non arriva. Ne ha sentito parlare dai suoi genitori e dagli adulti, e dovrebbe fargli bene, dovrebbe riuscire a calmarlo, ma in realtà non cambia nulla.

Kurt guarda fisso davanti a sé, stringe le dita attorno al suo polso, sente la stoffa del braccialetto imprimersi nella sua pelle, ma il dolore al petto non migliora. È sempre lì, martellante e continuo e straziante.

_Tump tump tump._

“Kurt, sei pronto?”

La voce di suo padre gli arriva ovattata. _Tump tump tump_. Sente solo il dolore, solo quello.

Kurt annuisce e salta giù dal letto. Si sistema meglio il cappotto e guarda il viso di suo padre, contratto dalla tristezza. Sfiora per un’ultima volta il suo polso, ma di nuovo non succede niente, e solo quando afferra la mano di suo padre riesce a ritrovare un po’ di quel calore di cui è alla disperata ricerca da quando sua madre è-

Stringe le dita di Burt tra le sue e sospira. Nelle orecchie continua sempre e solo a sentire il _tump tump tump_ che gli rimbomba nel petto.

 

**2006**

 

Kurt non vorrebbe ammetterlo – e in realtà non lo fa. Con le poche persone che gli rivolgono la parola, come ad esempio Mercedes, non si è mai lasciato andare quel tanto che basta per farsi sfuggire la verità, quella che gli brucia dentro in continuazione -, ma odia tutto quello.

Odia il nome che ha sul polso, quel _Jason Lee_ scritto elegantemente al di sotto del bracciale, quel _Jason Lee_ che non conosce e che, probabilmente, non conoscerà mai, ma che lo tormenterà per sempre. Lo odia. Vorrebbe avere anche lui una Michelle o una Lisa o una Catherine o un qualsiasi nome di ragazza, ma no, a lui è toccato quello.

Kurt non ha mai incontrato Jason Lee, ma lo odia.

E odia il fatto di odiarlo. Non dovrebbe essere così, dovrebbe essere tutto il contrario, in effetti, dovrebbe essere felice di avere almeno un nome, di sapere che là fuori c’è qualcuno che, potenzialmente, è la persona perfetta per lui.

Fanculo a Jason Lee, comunque. Kurt osserva quel nome, quando alla sera, sfinito dopo l’ennesima giornata infernale a scuola, si sfila il braccialetto in pelle, e pensa a quando era diverso, quando solo qualche anno prima il pensiero fosse tutto sommato piacevole, fosse qualcosa di grande e incomprensibile, ma qualcosa di importante, nondimeno.

Kurt non pensa che sia importante, pensa solo che vorrebbe essere come tutti gli altri, e invece è costretto a portare un bracciale per coprire un nome che non vorrebbe mai mostrare a nessuno, un nome che nessuno conosce, ma che a quanto pare tutti danno per scontato.

È Kurt Hummel, c’è qualcuno che si aspetta che abbia scritto sul polso il nome di una ragazza?

Fanculo a Jason Lee e a chi ha deciso dovesse toccare proprio a lui.

 

In realtà, Kurt non odia affatto Jason Lee. Non può. E le sue ondate di rabbia derivano più da ciò che lo circonda, che dal nome sul suo polso. D’altra parte, sa perfettamente che non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente, che non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere il nome di Michelle o Lisa o Catherine, perché nessuna Michelle, Lisa o Catherine potrebbe mai interessarlo come lo interessa Isaac del corso di inglese.

Kurt non odia Jason Lee, ma lo odia in giorni come quello. In giorni in cui arriva a scuola un po’ prima per potersi accaparrare il posto in ultima fila e quindi non subirsi le risatine dai ragazzi dietro di lui e scorge Isaac del corso di inglese che si bacia con quella che sembra Rosie Scott. Kurt odia Jason Lee in quei giorni, lo odia perché è colpa sua – non sul serio – se trova Isaac carino, se fantastica su di lui alla sera, se si immagina come potrebbe essere baciare un ragazzo – Isaac o Jason o qualcun altro -, se spera l’impossibile. È in giorni come quello che Kurt odia tutto ciò che ha attorno, odia il fatto che è diverso dagli altri e odia Jason e il fatto che non sia lì con lui.

Kurt sa che è probabile – quasi scontato – che non lo troverà mai, Jason. Sa che succede così la maggior parte delle volte. (Quindici percento. Solo il quindici percento. Un nulla). Sa che non è veramente colpa sua. Sa che, da qualche parte nel mondo, Jason Lee forse sta pensando le stesse cose su di lui.

Ma Kurt vede Isaac con la lingua infilata nella bocca di Rosie Scott, Isaac che è carino e gentile e sembra tutto sommato un ragazzo a posto, uno di quelli che non gli hanno mai dato fastidio, e si chiede perché non possa avere anche lui qualcosa del genere. E in realtà non ci spera neppure nel baciare qualcuno – e il pensiero un po’ lo fa arrossire -, ma vorrebbe solo…

… vorrebbe un mucchio di cose. Ma guarda Isaac e Rosie e ipotizza che, al mondo, c’è gente che ha la fortuna di averle, e gente, come lui, che invece è destinato ad altro.

 

Quella sera Burt è più irritante del solito e Kurt cerca di mantenere la calma, ma dopo l’ennesimo rimprovero di suo padre (un secco “Con quell’atteggiamento non andrai da nessuna parte”), non riesce a frenare la lingua.

“Beh, tanto nessuno mi dovrà mai sopportare, quindi…”

Capisce di aver detto troppo quando Burt si ferma a guardarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Che vuol dire?”

Kurt scrolla le spalle, “Niente,” mormora, pronto ad alzarsi dal divano e a fuggire di sotto, nella sua stanza, ma suo padre è abbastanza svelto e sveglio da bloccarlo in tempo.

“No, hey, adesso rimani qui e mi spieghi. Che significa che nessuno dovrà sopportarti?”

Kurt sbuffa, rimettendosi a sedere e cercando di enfatizzare al massimo il broncio sulle labbra. “Che tanto non troverò nessun Jason Lee… o nessuno in generale. Quindi il mio atteggiamento me lo devo sorbire soltanto io.”

Non ha il coraggio di alzare gli occhi dal tavolino davanti a sé. Non ha idea di cosa potrebbe trovare nello sguardo di suo padre.

“Kurt, in pochi trovano la loro anima gemella-“

“Lo so,” lo interrompe Kurt sbuffando.

“- ma questo,” continua Burt senza battere ciglio, “non significa che non troverai qualcuno. Capita a tutti, capiterà anche a te.”

“Capita se sei normale,” mormora Kurt e vorrebbe non averlo detto, perché adesso Burt inizierà a dirgli quanto è sbagliato che dica così, quanto non dovrebbe pensare a se stesso in quel modo e a quanto in realtà lui è speciale.

Kurt non vuole essere speciale, o almeno, non sempre. Vorrebbe essere come tutti, vorrebbe avere un qualsiasi nome sul suo polso e andare in giro a baciare qualcun altro ed essere come tutti gli altri. Vorrebbe essere normale e odia Jason Lee e quello che comporta e poi invece no, non lo odia affatto, perché almeno là fuori, un Jason Lee di cui ignora l’aspetto fisico lo sta comunque pensando.

Burt sospira e Kurt è pronto a doversi sorbire frasi di incoraggiamento, ma l’unica cosa che fa suo padre è passargli un braccio sulle spalle e attirarlo a sé.

Lasciandosi stringere, Kurt ammette che forse a volte dovrebbe veramente cambiare atteggiamento. E che forse suo padre riesce a capirlo meglio di quanto lui stesso possa immaginare.

Nonostante tutto, è confortante.

 

**2009**

 

Non è che le cose siano migliorate col tempo. Anzi. Gli idioti, oltre a non aver sviluppato un cervello proprio, continuando a sfruttare quello degli altri come dei bravi parassiti, si sono anche ingranditi, diventando degli armadi a quattro ante con personalità entusiasmanti quanto un compito in classe di algebra e capacità verbali pari a quelle dell’uomo di Neanderthal. La cosa peggiore è che Kurt è convinto che questi si credano il meglio possibile sulla piazza.

E Dio, Kurt spera con tutto il cuore che qualcuno arrivi a far capire loro che non è così, ma, a giudicare da come Santana Lopez è avvinghiata a Puckerman, beh, non è quello il giorno.

Quindi no, le cose non sono migliorate col tempo.

“Secondo te è una malattia contagiosa, oppure è una forma di richiamo primordiale? Del tipo che se sei bello e senza cervello allora ti riunisci in piccole cerchie formati da tuoi simili? Non si spiega come quello sia passato dalla Pierce alla Lopez nell’arco di un giorno, altrimenti…”

Kurt richiude l’anta dell’armadietto con un tonfo, girandosi a guardare Mercedes. “Credo si spieghi con la parola ‘sesso’, ‘cedes, ma chi lo sa? Ogni soluzione è possibile…”

Mercedes ridacchia, sistemandosi nuovamente la fascia sui capelli e afferrando il libro di geografia dal suo armadietto, prima di chiuderlo dietro di sé.

“In ogni caso,” continua Kurt prendendola a braccetto, “spero di dimenticare al più presto come la lingua di Puckerman cercasse di farsi strada nel corpo di Santana…”

“Kurt!” esclama Mercedes, con l’aria disgustata, “la fai sembrare una cosa ancora più schifosa. Dovrò lavarmi gli occhi col sapone, se voglio sopravvivere a quest’immagine. Grazie tante.” Kurt ridacchia, “e comunque… secondo me sei geloso,” conclude Mercedes con un mezzo sorriso.

Kurt sgrana gli occhi, sbuffando sconvolto, “Certo, chi non vorrebbe essere maneggiato dalle mani di Puckerman,” le sibila cospiratorio nell’orecchio, facendola ridere.

Non è che le cose siano migliorate, ma adesso c’è Mercedes. Mercedes con cui può parlare (male) di tutti quegli idioti che popolano il McKinley e con cui può parlare (più o meno bene) di ragazzi. Mercedes, con cui non deve nascondersi o mentire o fare finta di essere contemporaneamente fantastico e invisibile e può permettersi semplicemente di essere.

Le cose non sono migliorate, ma mentre guarda Mercedes allontanarsi dopo averla salutata con un bacio sulla guancia, beh, di sicuro sono cambiate.

 

Lui e Mercedes sono diventati amici l’anno prima nell’arco di tempo necessario per scambiarsi uno sguardo complice davanti ad una pessima battuta di Mark J. Bellini – perché il suo bisnonno è italiano, come sottolinea a chiunque avesse la sfortunata casualità di incontrarlo -, un tizio troppo alto per il cervello che si era ritrovato, ma abbastanza robusto da essere, ovviamente, nella squadra di football.

Senza cervello e grossi come montagne? Fatevi avanti, il football è la vostra strada.

Comunque, Kurt si era girato alla propria sinistra e aveva incrociato lo sguardo altrettanto giudicatore di una ragazza seduta una fila davanti a lui.

Era stata amicizia a primo sguardo.

Posti entrambi sull’ultimo scalino della gerarchia sociale che è il liceo, almeno Kurt può dire di non essere più da solo, ed è anche di più di quanto non abbia sperato all’inizio.

 

“Secondo te lo troverai mai?”

Kurt alza lo sguardo dal compito di letteratura che proprio non riesce a portare avanti, lanciando un’occhiata al suo letto, dove Mercedes è mezza sdraiata, intenta a sfogliare un vecchio numero di _Elle_.

Non ha bisogno di specificare a chi si sta riferendo, ultimamente ne stanno parlando spesso e Kurt non sa neppure perché, dato che lui non è che voglia esattamente discuterne. È qualcosa che c’è sul suo polso e non se ne andrà mai e, soprattutto, qualcuno che non incontrerà di certo. È diventato un pensiero confortante, col tempo, sapere che Jason Lee è là fuori col suo nome sul proprio polso, intento a parlare con i suoi amici o con la sua Mercedes personale. Ed è divertente immaginarselo, è divertente pensare a lui mentre sfoglia i giornali chiedendosi se assomiglierà più a questo o quell’attore. È rassicurante pensare che, nonostante tutto quello che potrebbe accadere, Jason Lee gli vorrebbe comunque bene, almeno un po’.

Ma trovarlo? No, quello non è un pensiero su cui indugia troppo.

È pericoloso. E illusorio.

(Solo il quindici percento. Il nulla.)

“No,” risponde lapidario.

Mercedes sbuffa, chiudendo la rivista e mettendosi seduta. “Io Michael lo voglio trovare!”

Kurt sospira. Non è la prima volta che ne parlano e non è la prima volta che Mercedes mostra la sua frustrazione, ma non è qualcosa che Kurt può risolvere o per cui ha una soluzione. Le cose sono così, Mercedes dovrebbe solo accettarlo.

“Quasi nessuno ci riesce, lo sai…” mormora, avvicinandosi al letto e sedendosi accanto a lei.

“I miei genitori sì!” borbotta lei, accoccolandosi contro di lui e sospirando.

“Beh, i miei no. E posso assicurarti che non è servito essere anime gemelle per farli innamorare. Mercedes, forse troverai Michael, forse no, ma in ogni caso, sono sicuro che là fuori c’è un ragazzo alto, bellissimo, muscoloso-“

“- e con cervello!” lo interrompe ridacchiando Mercedes.

“e con cervello, che aspetta solo te.”

“Ne sei convinto?”

“Ovvio! Voglio dire, come potrebbero lasciarsi sfuggire niente di meno che la divina Miss Mercedes Jones?”

“…Kurt?”

“Sì?”

Mercedes si allontana da lui quel tanto che basta per guardarlo negli occhi. “Lo sai che là fuori c’è un ragazzo alto, bellissimo, muscoloso-“

“-e con cervello!”

“e con cervello, che sta aspettando _te_ , vero? E forse sarà il tuo uomo misterioso, o forse qualcun altro, ma… so che c’è, Kurt. Ci dev’essere per forza.”

Kurt sorride, abbassando lo sguardo e sfiorando istintivamente il bracciale in pelle che nasconde il nome di Jason. Neppure Mercedes è a conoscenza del suo nome. Da quando all’asilo è successo… beh, tutto quello che è successo, Kurt si è rifiutato di mostrare quel nome a qualcuno.

Quando solleva di nuovo lo sguardo, è con un nodo in gola che mormora “Ovvio, ‘cedes, ovvio.”

 

**2010**

 

Essere invisibile e insieme essere al massimo delle sue possibilità non è un equilibrio facile da mantenere.

Kurt ha imparato che il passare inosservato non è nelle sue abilità. E l’ha imparato col rumore di armadietti che sbattono contro le sue spalle e la sua schiena e con granite che si schiantano come docce ghiacciate contro il suo viso. Ha imparato che, se non può essere invisibile, allora deve come minimo essere fantastico, sempre e comunque e in ogni situazione, e che se alla gente intorno a lui la cosa non va bene, devono farsene una ragione.

Kurt ha imparato che i buoni propositi sono sempre positivi, ma che la vita è una gran stronza e quindi non dovrebbe sorprendersi se poi si accorge che, la gente, una ragione per la sua presenza nel mondo proprio non se la fa.

 

“Hey finocchio!”

Kurt non solleva neppure lo sguardo, non ne vale la pena, continua a ripetersi nella testa, ma quando si ritrova a sbattere contro gli armadietti non può fare a meno di girarsi di scatto verso Karofsky.

Vorrebbe urlare. Vorrebbe andare davanti a lui e avere la forza per afferrarlo per il bavero della camicia e sbatterlo contro il muro e urlare urlare urlare.

Vorrebbe che tutto quello finisse e che tutto tornasse all’anno prima, dove le cose facevano comunque schifo, ma non così tanto, e non così spesso e non così-

E poi vede gli altri proseguire con le loro vite come se non fosse successo niente. E niente, in effetti, è successo, per loro. Le risate che riempiono il corridoio gli arrivano lontane e i volti di tutti sembrano solo un unico ammasso disomogeneo di colori, non c’è armonia, non c’è nessuna armonia e Kurt vorrebbe solo gridare e puntare il dito contro Karofsky e farsi ascoltare da qualcuno.

Invece, Kurt stringe i libri al petto, sfiora con la punta delle dita il braccialetto al suo polso e prosegue a camminare.

Potrebbe urlare, sì, ma non lo ascolterebbe nessuno. Non Mercedes, non il glee club, e di certo non tutti gli altri che popolano il McKinley.

Forse, quel qualcuno capace di ascoltarlo, di ascoltarlo veramente, non c’è e basta. E lui dovrebbe farsene una ragione.

 

Il glee club avrebbe dovuto essere sinonimo d’aiuto e avere degli amici avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a sentirsi meno solo.

Non è così.

Il glee club è un coacervo di personalità che si schiantano ripetutamente le une contro le altre. Può dirlo con certezza, perché fa parte del gruppo e per far parte di quel gruppo si è abituato a dover urlare urlare urlare per farsi sentire. Delle urla differenti rispetto a quelle che vorrebbe far scaturire dalla sua voce quando cammina nei corridoi, ma non per questo meno rabbiose.

La verità, però, è che comunque ognuno sente solo ciò che vuole. Bella fregatura.

Quindi non si stupisce quando Mr Schue decide per l’ennesima volta di dimostrarsi impari nelle sue decisioni e di costringerlo ad esibirsi con i ragazzi per l’ormai consolidato appuntamento annuale maschi contro femmine. Che novità. E non si stupisce neppure quando la popolazione maschile del glee si ostina a non voler ascoltare nessuno dei suoi suggerimenti.

D’altra parte, Puckerman potrà aver smesso di gettarlo nei cassonetti e Finn potrà anche essere quasi il suo fratellastro, ma la verità rimane una sola: non ha nulla in comune con loro. E la sua voce rimane inascoltata.

Va bene. Va bene così.

Così, quando Puck lo liquida con il suggerimento di andare a spiare i Warblers della Dalton Academy per le Provinciali, Kurt sbuffa, afferra il suo cartello riassuntivo dei costumi che non realizzerà mai, ed esce drammaticamente dalla classe. Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato in quell’anno e mezzo è di sicuro come mettere in pratica l’unico insegnamento utile di Rachel Berry: dimostrarsi superiori anche quando vieni sbattuto a terra. Ripetutamente.

 

Dio non esiste. Kurt l’ha imparato nel modo peggiore.

Dio non esiste, e Mercedes ancora tenta di portarlo in Chiesa, ogni tanto, ma una volta è stata più che sufficiente e neanche tutti i cappelli del mondo potrebbero convincerlo a farla diventare una ricorrenza.

Dio non esiste, ma forse c’è qualcosa che ha ascoltato quello che ha urlato in silenzio per troppo tempo – troppo, talmente tanto che quasi non ricorda più quando è iniziato.

Forse è stata la morte di sua madre, ma la verità è che anche i morti sono solo morti e basta e non si nascondono in qualche parte dell’universo per portare cose buone nel mondo, tantomeno a lui.

Forse è solo così che va il mondo, a volte gira male – a volte continua a girare male ed è sempre peggio e non migliora non migliora non migliora nonostante tutte le invocazioni possibili, perché Dio non esiste e allora chi dovrebbe ascoltarle, quelle parole al vento, chi dovrebbe metterle in pratica se non gli esseri umani stessi? Ma gli esseri umani sono egoisti e testardi e se il mondo gira male, la maggior parte delle volte gli esseri umani si adeguano e basta -, ma a volte, a volte riesce ad andare nel verso giusto. Anche ad uno come lui.

“Il mio nome è Blaine.”

A volte va nel verso giusto, ed è solo il caso a mettersi in mezzo. È solo per una coincidenza che Kurt ferma lui, proprio lui, e non il ragazzo biondo che gli è passato accanto poco prima.

“Kurt,” risponde.

Sorride.

Gli stringe la mano.

A volte va nel verso giusto, anche ad uno come lui.

(E poi, una sera di un paio d’anni dopo, penserà di nuovo a quel momento, a come il caso sia sempre in mezzo e a come gli esseri umani creino e distruggano legami in continuazione e come il mondo giri in un modo ma non è giusto o sbagliato, è solo come lo si vive, come si cerca di andare avanti.

Una sera di un paio d’anni dopo, avrà chiaro in testa come tutto quello che succede, non succede per un motivo. Succede perché le persone si incontrano e si scontrano in continuazione. Anche quando non dovrebbero.

E forse, forse lui e Blaine non avrebbero mai dovuto incontrarsi. Kurt lo penserà. Lo ripeterà nella sua testa di continuo.

Forse avrà ragione.)

 

(O forse no.)

 

Le cose non migliorano, al McKinley. D’altra parte, perché avrebbero dovuto?

L’unica differenza nella sua vita è che adesso c’è qualcuno, qualcuno che lo guarda e vede veramente, e capisce. È più di quanto Kurt potesse aspettarsi dalla vita, solo qualche giorno prima.

_Coraggio_ , legge sul cellulare, e le persone non dovrebbero adagiarsi sulla visione del mondo che viene loro imposta, giusto? Possono cambiarlo.

Può farlo anche lui.

 

Sente ancora la sua voce rimbombargli nelle orecchie mentre urla contro Karofsky. È come uno di quei fischi che, Kurt ha imparato dai film, dovrebbero avvertirsi dopo a un’esplosione o a una sparatoria. Il suo cervello è sordo a tutto, al mondo alla vita al cuore che gli batte all’impazzata nel petto e al sapore che ha sulle labbra.

Non sente niente, ma il suo cervello urla e fischia e il mondo è solo un rumore sordo continuo.

Karofsky l’ha baciato.

Kurt non sente niente, se non un fischio alle orecchie. Non c’è nulla attorno a lui, solo rumore indistinto. Ed è talmente forte che diventa silenzio.

Karofsky l’ha baciato e la prima cosa che ha fatto Kurt è stato osservare il braccialetto in pelle sul suo polso, stretto attorno alla pelle in modo da celare… cosa? Kurt si chiede cosa nasconda. Si chiede se sia veramente come pensa, se veramente là sotto possa esserci nascosto il nome di un Jack o di un Mark o di un Nicholas o se sia solo una fase, un momento, un…

Si appoggia all’armadietto, il cervello sta ancora fischiando, e non ha dubbi che là sotto, sul polso di Karofsky, ci sia il nome di un Jack o di un Mark o di un Nicholas.

_Non è una fase, per Karofsky. Non è una fase per Karofksy. Non è una fase per Karofsky._

Come non è mai stata una fase per lui, del resto.

Lui, che si porta scritto in fronte ciò che è, che non ha mai potuto passare inosservato, neppure quando era solo un bambino, anche allora gli occhi delle persone gli erano sempre addosso, puntate fisse sulla sua nuca, come se fosse stato una minaccia anche solo per la sua esistenza.

_E se sono tanto pericoloso, perché qualcuno ha deciso che devo avere il nome di Jason Lee sul braccio? Perché non una Michelle? Se sono tanto pericoloso, perché mi hanno creato così?_

Sospira, chiude gli occhi e il rumore alle orecchie sembra attenuarsi. Fa scivolare una mano in tasca, estrae il cellulare e digita un veloce _Posso parlarti?_ , prima di mandarlo a Blaine.

Karofsky non ha mai sentito i commenti delle persone rivolti a lui. _Finocchio checca fatina frocio frocio frocio_. È stato lui, invece, ad enunciarli con orgoglio, camminando nei corridoi del McKinley. Non ha mai dovuto cancellare certe scritte dall’armadietto o dalle magliette di educazione fisica o dai muri dei bagni.

Ma Kurt si guarda le mani e le vede tremare e nelle sue orecchie c’è ancora un sibilo e sulle sue labbra un sapore che non gli appartiene, e si chiede se sia stato tanto meglio. O se il mondo, alla fine, faccia schifo un po’ per tutti quanti.

 

La differenza tra il prima – dove il prima è quantificato solo da due settimane - e il dopo – dove il dopo è l’adesso -, è Blaine.

Blaine che gli scrive, Blaine che gli parla, Blaine che passa il suo tempo libero con lui, Blaine che esiste nella sua vita.

Kurt lo osserva – troppo – e distoglie lo sguardo – in continuazione, quasi fosse un gioco. Lo osserva e vede qualcuno come lui ma che non è lui. Lo osserva e vede qualcuno che può guardare, su cui può indugiare lo sguardo, senza aver paura che possa girarsi verso di lui con un commento sgarbato sulle labbra. Lo osserva e nota tutto tutto tutto.

(Anche troppo.)

E lo nota anche il suo corpo. Quando è con lui e finisce con l’arrossire (“Tutto bene, Kurt?” mormora Blaine inclinando la testa, e Kurt fa fatica a non imbarazzarsi ancora di più), e quando è a casa, sdraiato sul letto, al buio, e la sua mente finisce in posti cui non ha accesso, ma che-

_(Quando l’ho visto, ho pensato a te ;)_ recita un suo messaggio, con allegato il video di una bambina di dieci anni che canta Defying Gravity alla perfezione.)

Non dovrebbe finire lì. Non dovrebbe guardarlo in quel modo, facendo scivolare gli occhi lungo la sua nuca, fino ad arrivare al colletto della camicia, per poi allargarsi sulle sue spalle e le braccia e i polsi e le mani e quelle dita e…

E le sue labbra dovrebbero smetterla di sembrare così-

Chiude gli occhi.

Non dovrebbe guardarlo e il suo corpo dovrebbe smetterla di reagire in quel modo al solo pensiero.

Ma è solo una cotta ed è normale, perché Blaine e lì ed è gentile e gli sorride ed è solo una stupida cotta e Blaine è gay e Kurt può guardarlo guardarlo guardarlo senza rischiare di essere sbattuto al muro e catalogato come un _Finocchio_.

Può guardarlo ed è solo per un po’. Solo fino a quando non ci avrà fatto l’abitudine di averlo accanto a sé. Solo per un po’.

 

Solo un po’ si trasforma in tanto, ma l’abitudine arriva. E con l’abitudine, arriva una voglia meno imbarazzante.

Ma continua.

Continua.

Continua.

 

“Pensi mai a come sia lui?”

Kurt si gira verso il letto, lanciando un’occhiata veloce a Blaine, seduto con le gambe distese e un libro aperto sulle ginocchia.

Si volta verso lo specchio con la stessa velocità con cui ha reagito alla voce di Blaine, e riprende a massaggiare la crema sul viso.

“A volte. Ma tendo a non illudermi. So che non lo incontrerò, quindi tanto vale…”

“Non è un pensiero molto ottimistico.”

Kurt sbuffa un mezza risata, prima di avvicinarsi allo specchio, studiando meglio la pelle del viso. “Forse non sono molto ottimista, allora.”

Blaine ride e Kurt riesce ad intravederlo nel riflesso, mentre scuote la testa e richiude il libro che avrebbe dovuto leggere. “Io ci penso un sacco. Ho anche stilato varie ipotesi e combinazioni possibili.”

“Combinazioni possibili?”

Kurt si gira di nuovo verso di lui, questa volta dandogli la sua completa attenzione, mentre Blaine si mette seduto a gambe incrociate, _Il Giovane Holden_ ormai abbandonato sulla federa del cuscino.

“Sì! Di come potrebbe essere! In base al nome, sono giunto alla conclusione che di sicuro potrebbe avere una delle seguenti combinazioni fisiche: occhi scuri e capelli scuri, alto e atletico, con una chiara predisposizione per gli sport. Capace di intrattenere una conversazione. E odia la matematica.”

“Odia la matematica?”

“Ovvio. Chi non odia la matematica?”

Kurt sorride. “Non lo so… gli ingegneri?”

Blaine aggrotta per un istante la fronte, prima di scuote la testa. “No, sono sicuro che la odino anche loro, solo che la devono studiare per forza perché, beh, sono ingegneri! E in ogni caso Simon non può amare la matematica. Glielo proibisco.”

“Ok, Simon odia la matematica, capito. Quali sono le altre possibili combinazioni?”

“Beh, la seconda è chiaramente capelli scuri e occhi chiari. Sono indeciso tra il verde e l’azzurro, ma diciamo azzurro per convenienza. Alto, con la passione per i videogiochi. E i fumetti! Ovviamente anche i fumetti. E magari anche i film con i supereroi. E odia la matematica!”

Kurt sorride di nuovo, annuendo,  prima di alzarsi dal suo sgabello e mettersi a sedere sul letto accanto a Blaine. “Ci sono altre combinazioni?”

“Sì! Ne ho un’altra! Questa volta ha i capelli chiari e gli occhi azzurri. O verdi. Comunque ha chiari. Ed è alto-”

“Mi sembra una costante…”

“-ovvio che è una costante. Tutti sono più alti di me, Kurt! Comunque dicevo, alto e… elegante. E con una predisposizione per il canto, così potremmo cantare insieme e magari esibirci da qualche parte. Sarebbe bello.”

_Sarebbe bello_ , pensa Kurt, mentre il cuore manca un battito.

“Sembra quasi la mia descrizione…” mormora tra una risata e l’improvvisa sensazione di soffocamento che gli è capitata in gola.

Blaine ride e Kurt si trova ad osservarlo, ascoltando il suono della sua voce e chiedendosi cosa ci sia di tanto ridicolo e se sia poi così strano, perché ultimamente, ogni volta che legge il nome di Jason Lee sul braccio, il volto che si trova davanti agli occhi non è più quello di una volta, e assomiglia a-

“I tuoi capelli non sono così chiari. Non come quelli che mi immagino io, almeno,” ridacchia Blaine, colpendolo sul braccio con il gomito.

Kurt stira le labbra in un sorriso, prima di deglutire il proprio imbarazzo. “Non mi chiamo neppure Simon Carter, se è per quello.”

“No. Ma sarebbe stato divertente, non trovi?”

_Divertente_.

Kurt dubita che potrebbe mai associare quella parola con l’avere il nome di Blaine Anderson scritto sul proprio polso.

_Perfetto_ , assomiglia di più all’idea che ha in testa. Ma Kurt non si è mai fatto illusioni riguardo alla vita. E neppure riguardo a Blaine.

Certe cose sono destinate ad accadere, altre no.

 

(Forse.)

 

**2011**

 

“Vuoi venire al ballo con me?”

Blaine si blocca per un istante, e Kurt deglutisce in fretta, balbettando un “come amici, ovviamente,” che spera sia essere abbastanza convincente.

Blaine distoglie lo sguardo, prima di infilarsi in bocca una forchettata di insalata, deglutire, e tornare a guardarlo. “Non  è quello… ma… il ballo.”

“Che cos’ha il ballo?”

Kurt sa di aver rischiato. Sa di star rischiando anche in quel momento. Sa che è pericoloso, ma…

_Lo fanno tutti. Tutti tutti tutti. Praticamente nessuno trova la propria anima gemella e tutti finiscono con l’innamorarsi di qualcun altro._

_Lo fanno tutti._

“L’ultima volta che sono andato ad un ballo…” Blaine sospira, allontana il piatto da davanti a sé e lo fissa negli occhi, “non è finita bene. Ero con un ragazzo, l’unico altro ragazzo gay della scuola e siamo andati insieme, come amici, ma… all’uscita, mentre aspettavamo suo padre, dei ragazzi hanno pensato bene di mostrarci il loro disappunto. Ci hanno picchiato e…”

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt si pente di averlo detto, “dimenticati ciò ce ho detto, possiamo fare tutt’altro, non preoccuparti, io non-“

“Ma il ballo è importante per te e-”

“Non voglio che tu i senta obbligato, non pensarci più-“

“Tu sei il mio migliore amico, Kurt,”  _migliore amico_ , pensa Kurt,  _miglior amico migliore amico migliore amico_.

“Quindi…” dice Kurt, titubante.

“Quindi andremo al ballo insieme,” conclude Blaine con un sorriso,  non importa che sia il suo migliore amico, quel sorriso è per lui – solo per lui – e tanto basta.

 

Kurt si stringe a Blaine, inspira il suo profumo, più forte lì vicino al collo, e pensa che per quanto la serata abbia fatto schifo, per quanto quegli idioti del McKinley si siano divertiti a umiliarlo e a farlo sentire inferiore – inferiore a chi, poi? A loro? A loro che non hanno neppure il coraggio delle loro azioni, a loro che lo osservano da lontano, con dei nomi _normali_ impressi sui polsi, e il disgusto dipinto sul viso? A loro che non meritano neppure la sua considerazione? – Blaine è rimasto lì, e Blaine lo sta abbracciando e sta ballando con lui, Blaine che era terrorizzato dal ballo, ma che è rimasto lì.

Kurt si stringe a lui e immagina un universo alternativo, in cui Blaine – Blaine che è perfetto per lui, Blaine che potrebbe essere il nome tracciato sul suo polso, Blaine che potrebbe essere tutto, Blaine che è tutto ciò che ha sempre voluto e non ha mai pensato di poter avere – è la sua anima gemella.

Chiude gli occhi, ondeggia a ritmo di musica e il profumo del suo collo gli entra nelle narici, avvolgendolo completamente.

Dev’essere un bell’universo, quello.

 

Va e viene. Di continuo. La certezza che non lo incontrerà mai, frastagliata dal dubbio di uno scontro casuale dall’altra parte del mondo, in un ipotetico viaggio a Parigi, il primo che si sarà pagato con i soldi guadagnati faticosamente tra un teatro di Broadway e un servizio fotografico di Vogue.

Poi il dubbio se ne va, veloce com’è arrivato, e rimane la certezza.

Va e viene. Di continuo.

E poi arriva Blaine, e tutto cambia.

 

Sdraiato sul letto, con il ventilatore puntato addosso, Kurt si gode ad occhi chiusi il sapore del gelato sulle labbra e la presenza di Blaine disteso accanto a lui.

“Voglio morire qui. Perché fa così caldo? Non dovrebbe fare così caldo, no?”

“È estate, Blaine,” gli ricorda Kurt, aprendo gli occhi per infilarsi un altro cucchiaino di gelato in bocca.

Blaine rotola sul letto, mettendosi a pancia in giù e incrociando le braccia sotto il mento. “Fa comunque troppo caldo, dovrebbero abolirlo.”

“Su questo concordo. Indossare sciarpe per tutto l’anno? Ci sto.”

Blaine scoppia a ridere, prima di rubare un cucchiaino di gelato al cioccolato. Quando Kurt torna a guardarlo, Blaine lo sta fissando, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato e una strana espressione sul viso. Kurt è diventato abbastanza bravo a leggere Blaine, a vedere sotto il sorriso stampato con forza sul viso o a leggere tra le pieghe della sua voce. Spesso ci ha trovato significati nascosti e parole non dette e segreti  seppelliti sotto anni di sorrisi da perfetto attore.

Ma in quel momento, lo guarda negli occhi e non ha idea di cosa stia pensando.

 “A volte ho voglia di baciarti,” dice alla fine Blaine e Kurt è abbastanza sicuro di essere caduto e aver sbattuto la testa, perché non c’è modo che gli abbia detto proprio quello e-

-incontra il suo sguardo, le guance che si stanno arrossando sempre di più, e i denti che tormentano le labbra e-

Oh.

Ok.

Non se l’è sognato. E non ha sbattuto la testa.

“Perché non lo fai?” risponde alla fine, la sua voce ancora più ariosa e acuta del solito, mentre cerca di non strozzarsi con la saliva nel pronunciare l’ultima sillaba.

“Perché non tocca a me,” Blaine scrolla le spalle e abbassa lo sguardo e Kurt vorrebbe afferrarlo per il colletto della camicia e-

“… potresti farlo comunque. Potremmo solo… provare?”

_Non so se è abbastanza provare, con te. Non so se mi basterà._

Blaine solleva lo sguardo, un mezzo sorriso già sulle labbra. “Ok.”

“Ok,” gli fa eco Kurt.

E poi, poi Blaine si solleva sui gomiti e si sporge verso di lui.

E Kurt, per la prima volta si concede di essere veramente volgare.

_Cazzo._

 

Non è niente di ciò che si sarebbe aspettato. Le labbra di Blaine non sono morbide, sono leggermente screpolate – e Kurt gli ha consigliato un burro cacao al cocco che fa miracoli, ma a quanto pare non è stato abbastanza convincente – e il sapore della sua bocca è dolciastro per colpa del gelato al cioccolato, ma non importa. Non importa. Lo sta baciando e fa troppo caldo e la bocca di Blaine non è perfetta, non la è, ma è tutto ciò che ha sempre sperato di poter ottenere. Le sue mani sono troppo sudate, la camicia che indossa si è ormai appiccicata alla sua schiena, e ok, non ha nessuna idea di cosa stia facendo o di come dovrebbe muoversi o di dove mettere le mani, ma-

Ma Blaine lo accarezza lento sul collo, e non importa se non è perfetto, non importa se potrebbe elencare tutti i motivi per cui potrebbe andare meglio, non importa, perché quello è Blaine e Kurt ha immaginato di baciarlo da-

(sempre)

\- da quando l’ha incontrato. Sulle scale di una scuola sconosciuta. Sulle scale, tra decine di altri ragazzi che correvano per andare a lezione. E ha trovato lui.

Kurt sospira contro le sue labbra, chiude gli occhi e fa scorrere le braccia attorno al suo collo, tenendolo stretto a sé, premuto contro fino a sentire il battito del suo cuore contro il suo petto, un _bum bum bum_ continuo, e si chiede se sia quella, la risonanza che ha nelle sue vene, a determinare se quella non sia la sua anima gemella. Perché Blaine non lo è. È Jason Lee e non Blaine e loro stanno solo provando, annegando in qualcosa di totalmente nuovo che li fa sbandare ogni volta che uno dei due sospira un po’ troppo forte.

_Non è abbastanza_. Blaine sfiora le sue labbra con la lingua e Kurt stringe forte gli occhi, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa che non socchiudere la bocca e concedere a Blaine ciò che vuole. _E io? Io voglio te._

Si aggrappa a lui, mentre le mani di Blaine – troppo calde e leggermente sudate e titubanti – scorrono lentamente lungo i suoi fianchi.

_Non è abbastanza_. Tra poco, Blaine tornerà a casa. E forse domani sarà ancora così, tra di loro. Forse può essere così per una settimana o un mese o-

Non è abbastanza.

Kurt bacia Blaine e pensa che potrebbe farlo per sempre.

E Blaine, Blaine bacia Kurt e cosa pensa? Per quanto potrebbe farlo prima di decidere di cercare sul serio Simon Carter? O prima di decidere di impegnarsi con qualcun altro?

_Non è abbastanza._

 

Non è abbastanza, ma dev’esserlo. Non c’è l’illusione che possa durare, Blaine vuole il grande amore, Blaine vuole Simon Carter – Blaine non vuole lui -, ma c’è la speranza che possa essere bello. Non è abbastanza, non lo è per lui e ogni tanto Kurt pensa che non lo sia neanche per Blaine. Ogni tanto si ritrova i suoi occhi addosso e non riesce a leggervi dentro ed è come quel giorno, qualche settimana prima, in cui Blaine l’ha baciato, è come quel giorno in cui si è accorto che, tutto sommato, non sa tutto di lui, e non può sapere tutto e forse non potrà mai riuscirci.

Perché Blaine non è la sua anima gemella e Kurt non è destinato a conoscerlo in quel modo, non è destinato ad avere ogni cosa sul palmo della sua mano.

A volte Kurt si chiede se non possa essere bellissimo anche così, scoprire ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo dell’altro.

Poi Blaine dice “Lo fanno tutti, no? Tutti alla fine provano a stare insieme per vedere cosa si prova, in attesa del grande amore,” e Kurt smette di sognare.

(Ma finché dura, finché dura continua ad aggrapparsi all’idea. E ah, sì, anche alle spalle di Blaine.)

 

Stare con Blaine, non è poi così diverso da prima. Solo che adesso può allungare la mano, afferrarlo per il colletto della polo, sfiorarlo dietro la nuca e baciarlo baciarlo baciarlo.

Non è abbastanza. Kurt chiude gli occhi e si immagina un mondo in cui Blaine Anderson è elegantemente scritto sul suo polso, un mondo in cui tutto quello ha il sapore di un “per sempre” e non di un “per gioco”, un mondo in cui sono amici amanti innamorati anime gemelle, piuttosto che solo amici.

Non è abbastanza, Kurt ne ha avuto un assaggio e vorrebbe ancora di più, vorrebbe tenere Blaine con sé e custodirlo dentro al suo cuore.

(C’è già, in realtà, ma non lo dice, non lo sussurra, non lo pensa. È il suo migliore amico – e le sue labbra hanno un sapore che lo rendono dipendente da esse.)

Non è abbastanza, Blaine ride contro il suo collo, Kurt chiude gli occhi, non è abbastanza, Blaine scorre con le labbra contro la sua tempia, le mani appoggiate con delicatezza tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandolo come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso, non è abbastanza, Kurt si accoccola contro il suo fianco, osservando il soffitto e ascoltando il rumore di Lima che proviene da fuori dalla finestra.

Dura un’estate e dura un attimo e dura dei mesi.

Non è mai comunque abbastanza.

 

Kurt deve ricordarsi che Blaine non è suo. Anche adesso, adesso che ha cambiato scuola – _non per te_ , si ripete nella testa -, adesso che è lì con lui – bello, bellissimo e sorridente e un leader e romantico, con il suo bracciale in pelle a coprire quel nome, Simon Carter, che Kurt conosce fin troppo bene -, Kurt deve sforzarsi di non pensarci troppo. Blaine non è suo. È il suo migliore amico, ma non il suo ragazzo amante anima gemella. Blaine non è suo.

Jason Lee, là fuori, lo starà pensando. E Kurt, invece, riesce solo a concentrarsi su quanto sia adorabile Blaine mentre canta sulle scale della scuola, con tutti gli studenti che lo fissano come se fosse qualcosa di unico.

Lo è.

Ma non è suo.

 

E poi, poi arriva Sebastian, e tutto precipita e poi risale e poi precipita di nuovo. Blaine non è suo, e se lo deve ricordare.

Possibilmente per sempre.

 

La musica è assordante, le luci soffuse, e in realtà tutto quello gli sembra solo squallido e per niente avventuroso. Guarda quegli uomini ballare gli uni con gli altri, e a malapena riesce a mascherare l’espressione triste che sente formarsi sul viso. In una città come Lima, un posto come lo Scandal appare come un miraggio nel deserto.

È poco più di un secchio d’acqua, però.

 Kurt sposta lo sguardo e osserva Sebastian avvicinarsi a Blaine come se fosse una preda, qualcosa che può catturare, fare sua e portarla via da lui. Kurt lo guarda, l’espressione tesa e le labbra serrate in una linea sottile e rimane immobile.

_Perché mi fai questo?_

Blaine balla con Sebastian mentre i suoi occhi si spostano addosso a lui e Kurt incrocia le gambe senza mai staccargli lo sguardo di dosso. Non ha alcun diritto di alzarsi e mettersi a ballare con lui, se Blaine vuole ballare con Sebastian. Non ha nessun diritto di stringere con così tanta forza il bicchiere del suo cocktail da sentirlo premere nel palmo della mano.

Non ha neppure il dovere di stare a guardare tutto quello, però.

 

“Kurt!”

Kurt si morde il labbro inferiore, ma non si ferma, deciso ad arrivare alla macchina e aspettare lì Blaine.

“Kurt, aspetta!” lo chiama nuovamente Blaine, ma Kurt c’è quasi, ormai, e con un ultimo passo affrettato apre la portiera della macchina e si infila al posto di guida. Un attimo dopo Blaine è seduto nel sedile accanto a lui. “Che ti è preso, perché sei uscito di corsa?”

Kurt non lo guarda. Se si gira e incrocia i suoi occhi finirà col fare o ammettere cose di cui potrebbe pentirsi, quindi continua ad osservare di fronte a sé il parcheggio praticamente deserto dello Scandal. “Ero stanco di stare lì. Puoi tornare dentro, comunque, ti aspetto qui.”

Sente Blaine sospirare, ma non esce dalla vettura e Kurt finisce col girarsi verso di lui. Blaine è seduto scompostamente sul sedile, due bottoni della camicia slacciati, quel tanto che basta per far intravedere troppo troppo troppo  e i capelli che stanno iniziando ad arricciarsi alla base della nuca.

Kurt lo odia da quanto lo vuole.

“Che è successo veramente, Kurt? Lo sappiamo entrambi che non eri stanco,” dice alla fine Blaine, spezzando il silenzio.

Kurt scrolla le spalle. “Non mi andava di restare lì.”

“Ci stavamo divertendo…”

“No, tu ti stavi divertendo.” Non riesce a trattenersi. Blaine si volta verso di lui e non risponde al tono accusatorio che gli ha rivolto, si limita a guardarlo negli occhi, cercando risposte che Kurt non è sicuro di voler dare.

“Sei geloso,” mormora Blaine, titubante, quasi stesse sparando nel mucchio, sperando di azzeccare la motivazione giusta.

_Bingo, Blaine. Complimenti per lo spirito di osservazione._

Kurt forza una risata, scuotendo la testa. “Perché dovrei?”

“Non lo so,” ammette Blaine e Kurt stringe forte le dita della mano, perché c’è troppa sincerità in quelle parole, e la sincerità fa male.

_Menti, a volte dovresti mentire. Perché mi fai questo?_

“Però sei geloso,” prosegue Blaine, “di Sebastian…”

Kurt non risponde. Vorrebbe avere la forza di negare, ma non la trova. È lì da qualche parte, o forse è finita, sommersa dai mesi passati tra le braccia di Blaine, esplorando la sua bocca come se fosse stata qualcosa che gli apparteneva, ma non lo era, era solo un’illusione, una prova per il grande amore che non avrà mai. Non con Blaine, almeno.

(Amore. Lo pensa e lo fa rabbrividire. Lo pensa e lo fa piangere. Amore.)

“Non stavo facendo nulla di male,” mormora Blaine.

“Lo so,” ammette Kurt. Ma non è quello il punto. Il punto è che fa comunque male, e non dovrebbe, perché – “Non ho alcun diritto, ma…”

“Kurt,” forse è l’inflessione della voce, forse è il fatto che Kurt si aspetta che adesso Blaine prosegui con l’ennesimo _siamo solo amici, Kurt, stiamo solo aspettando la nostra anima gemella_ – e Kurt vorrebbe urlargli contro che no, lui non sta aspettando proprio niente, perché ha tutto quello che potrebbe desiderare -, ma il panico lo fa reagire e prendere di nuovo in mano la situazione.

“Comunque, ripeto, so che non ne ho il diritto e non è importante, ok? Mi sono solo abituato a… ad averti per me. Solo questo. Non preoccuparti, adesso mi passa.” Cerca di sembrare il più sicuro e tranquillo possibile, mentre il cuore gli batte all’impazzata nel petto.

_Mi sono abituato ad averti per me_ , è il massimo della verità che può dire in quel momento, con Blaine che lo guarda con i suoi occhi enormi e l’alito che puzza troppo di alcool. È il massimo che si può concedere e sembra funzionare, sembra calmare Blaine quel tanto da farlo annuire e risistemare di nuovo sul sedile della macchina.

“Andiamo a casa?” propone alla fine, con un mezzo sorriso che Kurt vorrebbe cancellare con le proprie labbra, ma non può, non in quel momento.

Annuisce, allungando una mano per stringergli le dita per un istante, prima di mettere in moto e allontanarsi da lì.

 

Continua a pensarci, ed è un’ida che non dovrebbe avere, un’idea che gli fa paura – che lo terrorizza – un’idea assurda.

Ciò non la rende meno reale.

È spaventosa, soprattutto, per ciò che comporta (il suo cuore spaccato in mille pezzi, mille minuscoli pezzi sparsi nel vento e Blaine, Blaine che potrebbe fare tutto, che potrebbe aggiustare tutto quello, che potrebbe custodire il suo cuore tra le mani, Blaine è l’artefice di quella distruzione).

Ma ciò non la rende meno reale.

 

_Ti amo._

 

Nel buio assoluto della sua camera, con gli occhi aperti fissi su un soffitto che non riesce veramente a distinguere, Kurt stringe forte il telefono tra le dita della mano. Le nocche bianche, il labbro inferiore morsicato dai denti, il silenzio come sottofondo.

Guarda il soffitto e stringe il telefono, e si sente soffocare.

_Ti amo_.

Il buio lo avvolge, ed è spaventoso. Il buio lo avvolge e Kurt non ha il coraggio di mentire a se stesso.

L’aria se n’è andata, Kurt vorrebbe respirare, Kurt dovrebbe respirare, ma è un continuo trattenere il respiro, una continua apnea e non ha idea di come emergere.

_Ti amo ti amo ti amo_.

Chiude gli occhi di scatto e spera solo di addormentarsi in fretta. E respirare respirare respirare.

 

Nascosto dal sipario, Kurt osserva Blaine provare e riprovare, i muscoli delle cosce in tensione, la linea delle spalle mentre cerca di ruotare perfettamente su un piede, i capelli alla base del collo che iniziano a ribellarsi al gel, dopo ore e ore costretti a rimanere in ordine.

È stato perfetto. Blaine è nato per stare su quel palco, è nato per incantare il pubblico con la sua voce e il suo viso e il modo in cui si muove.

(È nato per incantare lui.)

“C’erano tutti, stasera,” mormora, facendosi avanti e vedendo Blaine regalargli un mezzo sorriso. Kurt potrebbe rimanere ore a fissarlo mentre ride –

\- e il respiro gli si spezza in gola. Ancora una volta.

Blaine annuisce, abbassando la testa in un gesto quasi imbarazzato. C’è una strana tensione tra di loro, tra quello che è successo – e quello che ancora non c’è stato -, tra quello che si sono detti e quello che Kurt non potrà mai mai mai rivelargli. Kurt guarda Blaine e si chiede perché tutto è diventato così difficile.

“C’era anche Sebastian,” sussurra, facendo un passo avanti.

Blaine trattiene il fiato per un momento, prima di girarsi verso di lui. “Kurt,” inclina la testa di lato e gli si avvicina e Kurt vorrebbe scappare, in realtà, o afferrarlo e non lasciarlo mai più andare, “Sebastian… non significa nulla, ok? Tu sei il mio migliore amico e io-“

Kurt abbassa gli occhi per un momento, prima di sporgersi verso di lui e baciarlo, interrompendo quella frase, quel “sei il mio migliore amico” che lo uccide e lo fortifica ogni volta, che lo distrugge e lo fa andare avanti. Lo bacia e fa morire sulle sue labbra qualsiasi cosa stia cercando di dirgli Blaine, perché non importa quali parole gli può regalare, non saranno mai ciò che vuole sentirsi dire.

_Ti amo._

E allora lo bacia, appoggiando le braccia sulle sue spalle e premendosi contro di lui, catturando tra le labbra il suo respiro e custodendolo nella sua bocca.

Si separa da lui, con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra socchiuse. _Ti amo_ , pensa. _Spogliami_ , rimbomba nella sua testa.

“Voglio andare a casa tua,” ammette.

Kurt apre gli occhi e guarda il cambiamento nell’espressione di Blaine quando capisce cosa intende.

“Ok,” è l’unica cosa che dice, prima di sorridergli e baciarlo di nuovo.

_Ok_ , pensa Kurt con il cuore in gola.

 

Il sesso è allo stesso tempo tutto ciò che ha sempre pensato e, contemporaneamente, qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Con la testa appoggiata contro il petto nudo di Blaine, le dita che giocano a sfiorare la sua pelle, seguendo la linea delle costole come se fossero un qualche mistero da risolvere, una pista da seguire verso un luogo segreto, Kurt inizia a capire perché tutti ne sono così ossessionati, in effetti.

Le dita di Blaine scorrono leggere lungo il suo braccio e la sua schiena e Kurt è abbastanza convinto di poter mettere da parte per sempre l’igiene e la pulizia – perché, oddio, se solo pensa alla sua pelle sudata e allo sperma rimasto sulle sue cosce e sul suo basso ventre, si sente disgustoso – per quello, per quella sensazione, per quel momento.

Non è stato perfetto – Blaine è andato a tanto così dal cadere dal letto, ad un certo punto, e Kurt gli ha quasi tirato una gomitata sullo zigomo, cercando di spogliarlo -, ma non gli importa. Se chiude gli occhi riesce ancora a vedere l’espressione di Blaine mentre solleva per un’ultima volta il bacino, spingendo l’erezione nel pugno chiuso della sua mano. Riesce ancora ad avvertire la sensazione di potenza e soddisfazione nel vedere che lui, Kurt Hummel, deriso da metà scuola per ciò che è e per un nome che non ha mai desiderato avere scritto sul proprio polso, può portare un uomo ad un orgasmo. È un uomo, Blaine. È uomo non per ciò che ha tra le gambe, ma per com’è, con lui e nella vita, per come pensa, per come si muove, per come vuole essere. E vuole essere nudo, in un letto, insieme a Kurt Hummel. È un uomo, e gli ha regalato tutto quello. È un uomo, ed è scivolato lungo il suo corpo fino a chiudere le labbra attorno alla sua erezione, leccandola e baciandola con la stessa passione che mette in ogni cosa.

“È stato-“ Blaine si interrompe, prima di ridacchiare, facendo vibrare Kurt con i sobbalzi della sua risata. “Ok, stavo per dire ‘è stato fantastico’, ma quanto poteva essere cliché?”

Kurt sorride. “I cliché non sono sempre un male.”

“Credo che l’orgasmo mi abbia dato al cervello. Magari tra un po’ riprendo a parlare come un essere umano.”

Kurt non dice nulla, si limita ad inclinare il viso e a sfiorare il petto di Blaine in un bacio leggero, appena sotto la clavicola.

“Ti immagini,” riprende Blaine, “… ti immagini- oddio, non voglio parlare di un altro, mentre sono così con te, cioè, giuro che non sto pensando a nulla perché, wow, non riesco a mettere due parole di fila, ma… ti immagini con la tua anima gemella?” Kurt apre gli occhi, irrigidendosi contro la propria volontà e cercando di mascherarlo con una carezza leggera lungo il braccio dell’altro, “Perché, voglio dire, è stato… fantastico, sì, ma non solo perché ‘wow, abbiamo fatto sesso’, quindi ovvio che è fantastico, no? Voglio dire, tu sei… tu sei incredibile, non avevo nessun dubbio che potesse essere… così. Così wow, voglio dire. Ma intendo… è stato… intenso? Intenso, ecco. È stato intenso e wow, non so neppure cosa sto dicendo, ma voglio dire, se è stato così intenso e… profondo, con te, non riesco, non riesco ad immaginare come possa essere con la tua anima gemella. Cioè, ci pensi? C’è qualcosa di ancora più forte, là fuori…”

Kurt cerca di deglutire. Ogni tanto è facile dimenticare, ogni tanto è facile non pensare che Blaine sta cercando quella persona, quel qualcosa là fuori capace di farlo sentire ancora meglio di quanto mai un Kurt Hummel qualsiasi potrebbe fare. Non è colpa di Blaine. È romantico, dopotutto. Kurt pensa che sia romantico. E devastante. Non è colpa di Blaine, se il mondo decide per te chi dovrai cercare per tutta la vita, chi, là fuori, sta aspettando solo te. Non è colpa di Blaine se lui non ci crede, non crede veramente che troverà mai Jason Lee, quindi tanto vale vivere come se non esistesse, come se fosse solo al mondo, solo, con le proprie scelte.

“Penso di sì,” risponde alla fine Kurt, cercando di togliere dalla voce qualsiasi inflessione triste perché, cazzo, non è colpa di Blaine.

Blaine sospira, riprendendo ad accarezzargli la schiena, “Un giorno lo scoprirò,” dichiara, con una sicurezza tale che Kurt non può fare a meno di sorridere e stringersi a lui.

“Te lo auguro. Te lo meriti.”

È la verità. Fa male, nella sua testa riesce solo a pensare a quanto lo vorrebbe per sé, ma la realtà è che vuole che Blaine sia felice. Vuole che vada là fuori, un giorno, e incontri Simon Carter alla fermata dell’autobus o a prendere il caffè o al parco, mentre porta a passeggio il proprio labrador. Vuole tutto quello, per Blaine.

“Anche tu. Anche tu lo scoprirai, un giorno. So che non ci credi, ma sei troppo speciale, per forza un giorno lo incontrerai, Kurt.”

Kurt chiude gli occhi, sperando di non iniziare a piangere, perché tutto ciò che Blaine gli dice è allo stesso tempo tremendo e bellissimo.

Tremendo e bellissimo, un po’ come l’essere innamorati di Blaine Anderson e sapere fin dal primo incontro che non potrà mai essere suo.

Tremendo. E bellissimo, nondimeno.

 

**2012**

 

New York è caotica ed enorme e una sfida continua. Kurt osserva la città dalla finestra del loft e si chiede se riuscirà mai ad abituarsi a tutto quello, all’esser lì, lontano da Lima, lontano da tutti.

(Lontano da Blaine.)

Con Blaine… con Blaine le cose non sono. Non sono complicate, non sono impegnate e non sono nulla che Kurt non si aspettasse. La lontananza è un bene.

(Ma quando ci pensa, quando pensa al _suo migliore amico_ Blaine a miglia di distanza da lui, fa male. Al cuore al cuore al cuore.)

“Kurt, incontrerai un sacco di persone, e magari, chi lo sa, anche Jason!” gli ha detto Blaine sorridendo, prima di abbracciarlo e lasciarlo andare su un aereo.

_Ti amo_ , ha pensato Kurt.

Un battito di troppo, un sorriso sincero, e si è ritrovato a stringere il bracciale di pelle nera che maschera il nome di Jason Lee al mondo.

Adesso, adesso che sono passate un paio di settimane e New York continua ad essere come se l’è sempre immaginata (luminosa. Piena di rumore e di possibilità. Libera), guarda fuori dalla finestra e pensa, per un istante brevissimo, _vorrei che tu fossi qui_.

Sfiora il braccialetto al polso, prima di andare a bere l’ennesimo caffè della giornata, mentre in sottofondo la voce di Rachel si propaga per il loft.

 

_Stasera ho un appuntamento._

Oh.

Kurt stringe un po’ troppo forte il telefono tra le mani, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

_Lo conosco?_

Kurt lancia il cellulare sul letto, prima di imporsi di andare in bagno o in cucina o a farsi semplicemente un giro per il loft. E respirare.

Non è sorpreso che Blaine abbia un appuntamento. Per forza Blaine ha un appuntamento. È Blaine. È abbastanza come spiegazione.

Quando riprende il telefono, con un bicchiere di acqua in mano pronto per affogare qualsiasi emozione abbia deciso di fuoriuscire dalla sua gola, non sa più a cosa pensare.

_Non proprio. In realtà mi manchi, ma non sei qui… e chissà quanti ragazzi staranno facendo la fila per te, lì a New York ;)_

Kurt rilegge il messaggio due tre quattro volte. _Sesso, è solo sesso_ , pensa. 

_Non c’è stato nessuno, in realtà._

C’è Blaine. Al di là di un muro di una città di miglia di strada. C’è Blaine, ma con Blaine non può essere altro che qualcosa di semplice di superficiale di momentaneo.

Momentaneo.

Kurt sente la stretta al cuore allargarsi poi per tutto il petto, e si chiede quando finirà, allora, tutto quello.

Il telefono vibra nella sua mano. _Ci saranno, Kurt. Sei il ragazzo più interessante di tutto l’Ohio, e adesso di New York. Per forza ci saranno._

Kurt appoggia l’iPhone sul comodino e chiude gli occhi, imponendosi di non mettersi a piangere come un ragazzino.

È momentaneo, prima o poi passerà.

 

(Ci crede. Ci crede. Ci crede.)

 

Non è che Kurt non ci stia provando. Lo sta facendo, se lo sta imponendo perché è giusto che sia così, è giusto che entrambi cerchino la loro strada, dato che non può essere la stessa, dato che non possono essere intrecciate, non così tanto come vorrebbe Kurt, almeno. È giusto.

Ci sta provando, Kurt, ad uscire con altra gente, a lasciarsi andare e a provare l’esperienza di avere un appuntamento a New York. È un pensiero dolce e amaro, tutto sommato.

Liam non è male, dopotutto. È carino, con quei capelli scuri e gli occhi chiarissimi, quasi grigi, nascosti da un paio di occhiali da vista che, in effetti, lo rendono più affascinante. Ha un paio di anni in più, una risata contagiosa, e il nome di Daniel Smith al di sotto di un bracciale in corda finemente intrecciato. Non ha problemi a mostrargli il suo nome, e Kurt si sente quasi in imbarazzo a non ricambiare facendogli vedere il proprio, prima di ricordarsi che non ha nessun obbligo di mostrare al mondo un nome che non desidera avere addosso.

Liam non è male, ma dura giusto un paio di appuntamenti, appena in tempo per permettergli di iniziare ad avere l’idea di infilargli le mani nei pantaloni e, per Kurt, la possibilità di rispondergli con un “Penso che tra di noi non funzionerebbe.”

Non è dispiaciuto. Liam non è male, sì, ma non è Blaine.

Blaine che rimane sempre sempre sempre nella sua testa, e Kurt ci sta provando, e ogni tanto va meglio, ogni tanto riesce a passare intere giornate senza il bisogno di sentirlo costantemente, senza la voglia di dirgli “Ti amo, perché non possiamo stare insieme? Perché il nome di uno sconosciuto è più importante di noi?”, ma poi arriva la sera, e le chiamate su Skype, e gli basta rivederlo per ricordarsi il motivo per cui non riesce a levarselo dalla testa.

Rimane tremendo e bellissimo, proprio come mesi prima.

Ci sta provando, Kurt, e va meglio, sì, ma ogni giorno si chiede se è riuscito a disinnamorarsi un pochino, e la risposta è sempre e comunque no.

 

Scegliere di tornare a Lima per vedere la messa in scena di Grease è stato scontato. Non avrebbe potuto perderselo (e non avrebbe potuto perdersi Blaine su un palco).

In realtà, ancora non si spiega come sia possibile che Blaine non sia Danny, Blaine è nato per essere Danny, con i suoi capelli e il suo sorriso e la naturalezza con cui balla, ricalcando un John Travolta dei tempi migliori. Quel ragazzo, Ryder, che ha avuto la parte, non è stato male, ma Blaine… Blaine sarebbe stato perfetto.

Scegliere di tornare a Lima per vedere la messa in scena di Grease è stato scontato, sì. Passare la maggior parte del tempo nel letto di Blaine, però, no. E invece accade – più e più volte – e il sesso con Blaine è esattamente come se lo ricorda (non solo sesso, cioè, ma qualcosa che gli fa spalancare gli occhi e sprofondare il cuore dall’intensità con cui ogni cosa si amplifica al massimo, con cui ogni dettaglio, anche il più insignificante, diventa portatore di qualcosa che Kurt è sempre e solo riuscito a descrivere con la parola ‘immenso’): tremendo e bellissimo.

Pensa solo a quello, mentre lo sente spingersi dentro di lui, mentre tutto sembra passare in secondo piano, perché sono di nuovo loro due, di nuovo insieme, di nuovo a provare e riprovare qualcosa che - Kurt ancora si chiede perché – non  possono avere realmente.

Cosa c’è di più reale del cazzo di Blaine dentro di lui? Cosa c’è di più reale del cuore che gli scoppia da quanto vorrebbe tenerlo lì con sé, sempre vicino, sempre a portata di mano. Cosa c’è di più reale del sudore che impregna la fronte di Blaine mentre si spinge e si spinge e si spinge dentro di lui? Cosa c’è di più reale del gemito che gli sfugge dalle labbra quando viene contro il suo stomaco, trattenendo dentro di sé l’uccello di Blaine perché è lì, è proprio lì che dovrebbe stare.

Cosa c’è di più reale del sesso che non è solo sesso e che riesce a riempirgli la testa e il cuore e ogni vena con qualcosa che viene catalogato comunemente con ‘amore’.

Cosa c’è di più reale dell’amore, si chiede, accarezzando la schiena sudata di Blaine, mentre lo sente riprendere fiato da sopra di sé.

Cosa c’è di più reale di loro due insieme?

**2013**

 

Kurt stringe la cinghia del borsone, facendo diventare del tutto bianche le nocche delle mani e cercando disperatamente di non mostrarsi spaventato. Non lo é, e se lo sembra, beh, è solo un’impressione. E la sua carnagione tende già ad essere spettrale, non è di certo una novità. E il fatto che le sue mani tremino leggermente, anche aggrappate alla cinghia della borsa, è dato solo dal freddo.

Non è spaventato.

È solo la NYADA e lui si è conquistato un posto ed è suo diritto essere lì e comunque non è spaventato.

Fa un passo nell’aula, osserva tutti quei ragazzi e ragazze che sono così a loro agio da sembrare lì dentro da sempre – e invece hanno solo qualche mese di vantaggio rispetto a lui. Solo qualche mese, e qualche mese è un niente, un niente di fronte al talento. E lui è dentro, se l’è meritato quel posto, è suo, è suo ormai -, li osserva muoversi con una grazia che ha sempre considerato essere sua di principio, così in contrasto col modo di muoversi e di esistere del resto del mondo in Ohio, e si ritrova con un unico pensiero.

_Non sembro così speciale._

Ma quel posto è suo, ha lottato per averlo, e adesso ce l’ha tra le mani e lo terrà stretto con una tenacia che sa di possedere e che nessuno gli potrà mai togliere. Quel posto è suo, ed è soltanto il primo giorno, e tutti sembrano sempre troppo, il primo giorno – troppo bravi, troppo sicuri, troppo presi da loro stessi per notarti, troppo perfetti per te, te che non sei nulla, un ragazzino che viene dall’Ohio sperduto -. E poi il primo giorno passa, e diventa il secondo e poi il terzo e poi il quarto, e alla fine ti accorgi che gli altri sono come te, pieni di talento e pieni di dubbi, con grandi medaglie e grandi sconfitte.

Kurt sospira, appoggia il borsone a terra e si mette seduto su una panchina in legno, lanciando occhiate in giro, alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui parlare.

Nessuno lo nota veramente, ma non importa. È solo il primo giorno. E Kurt si dà tempo fino al quarto, prima di decretare una sconfitta nei suoi nuovi rapporti sociali.

 

È il secondo giorno alla NYADA.

Nelle orecchie ha ancora i vocalizzi che Rachel riserva alle luci dell’alba. Nascosta nella tasca dei pantaloni ha ancora la mappa dell’edificio, intenzionato a non utilizzarla, per non farsi scambiare di nuovo per qualcuno che è appena arrivato. Le mani sono ancora strette ad una cinghia, questa volta della borsa in pelle. Sta ancora ridendo per un messaggio che ha mandato a Blaine – un generico “Avvistata la prima finta snob che pensa che sfoggiare una borsa in pelle di coccodrillo bordata d’oro possa migliorare il suo status di Regina del Pessimo Gusto, versione New York City, anno 2013” -. Ha ancora il sapore del caffè in bocca, addolcito solo quel tanto che basta per non berlo completamente amaro, un’abitudine che non è ancora riuscito ad eliminare e che dubita sovvertirà del tutto. È ancora una giornata normale, ha ancora il terrore di entrare in quell’aula di danza in cui tutti sembrano essere appena usciti dal primo spettacolo dei Balletti Russi e ha ancora il presentimento che tutti faranno finta di non notarlo.

È il secondo giorno.

Cammina per i corridoi della NYADA, ripercorrendo con la mente la mappa che ha in tasca, sperando di azzeccare tutte le deviazioni. Non si guarda troppo attorno, prosegue fingendo sicurezza, canticchiando sottovoce una canzone, solo per darsi fiducia e rilassare i nervi.

È il secondo giorno. Continua a ripetersi che c’è tempo per ambientarsi e fare sua la scuola, proprio come, alla fine, è riuscito a fare suo il McKinley, ma guardandosi attorno e pensando a quanta gente di talento lo sta circondando, è qualcosa che riesce a far dubitare anche lui.

_Pensa a come sei entrato qui. Pensa a come sei entrato._

Se lo ripete nella testa, un mantra continuo e senza sosta, sperando che in qualche modo funzioni.

Gira l’ennesimo angolo e-

Oh.

Ha sbagliato strada. Merda.

Non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi davanti all’aula 307, e invece eccola lì. Si ferma un istante in mezzo al corridoio e improvvisamente il caos che lo circondava riprende forma. Si guarda attorno, ma tutti sembrano intenzionati a continuare nel loro cammino, ignorandolo del tutto.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?”

Si gira di scatto, e inarca un sopracciglio al ragazzo mulatto che ha davanti. “Si nota tanto?”

L’altro ride, allungano un braccio verso la parte opposta della parete. “Ero lì ad aspettare un mio amico quando ti ho visto arrivare tutto convinto davanti a questa porta, per poi fermarti all’improvviso come se avessi visto un fantasma…”

Kurt sospira. “Niente fantasma,” dice prima di sporgersi verso di lui e sussurrare a bassa voce, come se stesse dicendo un segreto, “ma l’ombra della 307 può fare questo effetto.”

“È così spaventosa?”

“Sì, se ti aspetti di trovare la 301…”

L’altro ride di nuovo. “Giusto. La 301 comunque è nel corridoio precedente, avresti dovuto girare prima.”

Kurt sorride, prima di allungare una mano. “Grazie per la dritta. Kurt Hummel, nuovo arrivato alla NYADA, se non si fosse capito.”

Kurt è abituato ad essere evitato dalle persone. Ci ha fatto l’abitudine a Lima e una parte di lui ancora si aspetta tutto quello lì, a New York. Ciò che non si aspetta è di essere avvicinato e poi vedere quell’espressione… sconvolta? sul volto dell’altra persone.

È già pronto a buttare fuori una battuta sarcastica, ma la voce dell’altro lo interrompe.

“J-Jason… io, io sono Jason.”

E Kurt è improvvisamente grato di avere un muro dietro di sé a cui appoggiarsi.

 

È Blaine, la prima persona a cui lo dice. Per messaggio, con le dita che tremano, e un nodo alla gola che non riesce a spiegarsi.

_Ho incontrato Jason._

(Ha incontrato Jason.)

Kurt rimane a guardare il messaggio inviato per un’infinità di tempo. Vuole che Blaine gli risponda subito. Vuole che si congratuli con lui. Vuole che gli dica cosa fare, adesso.

E vorrebbe che fosse lì, lì con lui, ad abbracciarlo e a emozionarsi e a sostenerlo e _oddio, adesso_?

Kurt fissa il telefono. Vorrebbe aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma non sa dove andare a cercare le parole. Le ha sempre avute, in abbondanza e per tutti, ma adesso…

… adesso sembra che l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è spostare lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefono a Jason e da Jason allo schermo del telefono.

_Che cosa faccio adesso?_

Blaine ancora non gli risponde. E lui non ha idea di cosa fare.

 

Stare con Jason è una scoperta continua. Kurt lo guarda ed è ancora spaventato a morte, ancora non riesce a capacitarsene, ancora non si spiega perché a lui, tra tutte le persone che cercano disperatamente la propria anima gemella.

(Lui, che l’ha odiata e l’ha cercata e l’ha archiviata, l’anima gemella. Lui che, alla fine, non ci ha mai creduto, se non in quei momenti in cui l’innocenza dell’adolescenza riusciva a sopraffare anche lui.)

Stare con Jason è facile. Rannicchiato accanto a lui sul divano a vedere un vecchio episodio di _Friends_ , a Kurt sembra che non ci sia mai stato nient’altro, come se Jason fosse andato a riempire quello spazio nella sua vita che era in realtà suo da sempre.

“Ci hai mai sperato di incontrarmi?”

Jason si allontana quel tanto che basta per spostare lo sguardo dallo schermo della televisione ai suoi occhi. “No. Ma ho iniziato a crederci quando sono arrivato a New York, due anni fa.”

 Kurt annuisce, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Io ancora non ci credo. C’è gente che vive in funzione di trovare la persona che ha sul polso. E c’è gente come me, che non ci ha mai realmente sperato…”

“Mai?” chiede Jason con un sorriso.

“Ok. Ok qualche volta sì,” ammette, stringendosi di più a lui, “Ma non potrai usarlo contro di me. Ero giovane. I momenti di debolezza ci sono per tutti…”

Jason scoppia a ridere, prima di girarsi verso di lui e sporgersi quel tanto che basta per riuscire a baciarlo. Kurt chiude gli occhi e sospira e tutto tutto tutto sembra perfetto.

Jason lo spinge, facendolo sdraiare sul divano, prima di tornare a baciarlo. E Kurt è convinto che potrebbe rimanere così per sempre, il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata e la sensazione di calma e benessere che lo avvolge. Quella è la sua anima gemella, quella è la sensazione che si prova stringerla, qualcosa di perfetto, qualcosa di giusto, proprio per te, solo e soltanto per te.

Non riesce a credere a tutto quello, non riesce a credere a cosa prova, non riesce a credere che tutto stia succedendo a lui.

E invece è reale. Ed è lì.

Ed è bellissimo.

 

(Con Blaine non è mai stato così. Così, solo stupendo bellissimo perfetto.

È sempre stato doloroso. Tremendo. Momentaneo.

A volte, però, di notte, quando chiude gli occhi, pensa a Blaine.

E si ritrova ad aggrapparsi al cuscino – o a Jason, quando ha la fortuna di averlo accanto – per bloccare sul nascere quei pensieri.

Kurt Hummel è uno dei pochi al mondo a rientrare in quel quindici percento che riesce ad incontrare la propria anima gemella. Nulla nulla nulla dovrebbe disturbare tutto quello.)

 

Blaine è comunque il suo migliore amico. E la realtà è che è sempre così entusiasta di sapere, di ascoltarlo parlare di Jason, di conoscere e di capire com’è avere la propria anima gemella al proprio fianco, che ogni volta Kurt si ritrova a sorridere come un idiota.

Gli piace parlare di Jason, adesso che l’ha nella sua vita.

Gli piace ripensare a quando odiava quel nome sul polso e a come, adesso, non riesca a non sfiorare la scritta con le dita, con delicatezza, o a come Jason gli sfila il braccialetto, prima di baciargli il polso, e la mano e le dita, prima di farle scivolare nella propria bocca, e leccarle guardandolo negli occhi, per poi afferrargli la mano e portarla dietro di sé, per poterlo penetrare, muovendo le dita seguendo il ritmo che impone Jason, da sopra di lui, dentro e fuori dentro e fuori dentro e fuori, e osservare come la sua pelle scura contrasti così nettamente la propria, e sentire ogni movimento del suo bacino, non solo sulle sue dita, ma in tutto il corpo, quasi fosse lui stesso a muoversi, quasi fossero una cosa sola, quasi fossero nati per quello, per muoversi insieme insieme insieme.

Jason è perfetto. Perfetto per lui.

È come tornare a casa. Jason è la sua casa e Kurt chiude gli occhi e lo accarezza e lo morde e lo lecca ed è come se non avesse fatto altro da tutta la vita, come se fosse nato per assaporare Jason con la propria lingua, come se fosse nato per farsi abbracciare da lui e sentirsi protetto.

È come tornare a casa.

 

E poi arriva l’estate.

E con l’estate arriva Blaine.

Il suo migliore amico Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt lo vede e ripensa ad un tempo, ai mesi passati, e a come le cose siano cambiate.

Non pensa più _Ti amo_.

È passata. È passata.

Pensa _Mi manchi_.

Ma non pensa più _Ti amo_.

Le cose sono cambiate.

 

“In questo posto ci sono troppi fanatici del teatro, per i miei gusti…”

Rachel stira le labbra in un sorriso accondiscendente, prima di sporgersi e sottolineare che “Artie, siamo da Callbacks, per forza è pieno di gente che ha Broadway nel sangue.”

Kurt sorride, appoggiandosi a Jason e lanciando un’occhiata a Blaine, seduto dalla parte opposta.

Non ha mai pensato di potersi ritrovare così, insieme ai suoi amici di Lima e alla sua anima gemella e a Blaine, in un locale di New York. A volte gli sembra assurdo che quella possa essere la sua vita, a volte pensa ancora di star sognando e che un giorno si sveglierà e non troverà più gli occhi scuri di Jason ad incrociare il suo sguardo in un perenne gioco di rincorse e di dialoghi silenziosi.

“E poi, quale posto migliore per festeggiare il nuovo acquisto della NYADA?” continua Sam, alzando il suo bicchiere verso l’alto e sorridendo a Blaine.

Kurt applaude, sorridendo al modo in cui Blaine cerca di far calmare i loro amici. “Sono orgoglioso di te. Sul serio, Blaine,” dice, e per un attimo Blaine rimane a guardarlo, un mezzo sorriso stampato sul viso e sembra quasi voglia dire qualcosa, me alla fine rinuncia, tornando a ridere insieme agli altri, sorseggiando qualsiasi cosa sia che Sam gli ha messo davanti poco prima.

Kurt stringe la mano di Jason nella sua, guardandosi in giro, incapace di non sorridere davanti a tutto quello, davanti a Rachel e Blaine e Sam e Artie e Santana e Jason Jason Jason, sempre accanto a lui, una presenza fissa che mai avrebbe pensato di trovare.

“Blaine, sai che è d’obbligo, vero?” esclama Rachel, appoggiando con troppa forza il bicchiere sul tavolo. Kurt ipotizza che Santana stia esagerando con l’alcool nascosto in giro, ma non si lamenterà, non quella sera.

“… per cosa?” chiede titubante Blaine, sorridendo comunque all’entusiasmo contagioso di Rachel.

“Per un duetto, ovviamente!” non dà il tempo a nessuno di rispondere, soprattutto non a Blaine, e si alza, afferrandolo per una mano e trascinandolo verso il pianoforte.

Kurt ride, prima di osservare i suoi due migliori amici saltare su quel palco minuscolo seguendo le note di “Don’t You Want Me Baby” e lasciarsi contagiare dall’atmosfera, finendo col farsi trascinare a cantare il coro della canzone, quasi fossero ancora tutti nel glee club e non a New York, quasi fossero ancora adolescenti a Lima e non a un passo dall’essere adulti.

Quando Kurt si risiede al proprio posto, accanto a sé Jason sta ridendo con lui e Kurt non può fare a meno di sporgersi e regalargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra, perché è felice, perché quella è la sua vita, perché è tutto tutto tutto perfetto.

“Ok, dopo questa performance per cui non voglio assumermi troppe responsabilità,” dice Blaine al microfono, ancora sul palco, “vorrei… vorrei cantare un altro brano, una canzone che significa molto per me, in questo momento e… spero che vi piaccia.”

Kurt non ha idea di cosa canterà, ma vede Blaine avvicinarsi al pianoforte e sa che, qualunque cosa sia, sarà una bellissima performance. Si appoggia a Jason, sorridendo, pronto ad ascoltare la voce di Blaine riempire il Callbacks, pronto ad osservare tutti i presenti innamorarsi del modo in cui canta e si muove e suona e respira Blaine, pronto a vedere come certe cose non cambino mai.

Non riconosce subito la melodia, e quando Blaine inizia a cantare, capisce che in effetti non l’ha mai sentita eseguita al pianoforte prima di quel momento.

“Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby,” c’è una strana vena malinconica nel modo in cui sta cantando Blaine, molto più che nell’originale, e l’accompagnamento del pianoforte non fa che sottolineare tutto questo, la voce di Blaine che si piega e quasi si spezza su quell’ _alone_.

Kurt trattiene il fiato. Gli occhi fissi su Blaine, Blaine che è concentrato, Blaine che è ad occhi chiusi e non guarda nessuno, Blaine che, Kurt ne è sicuro, sta parlando a qualcuno e Kurt non respira, non respira, non respira e-

“Love's strange so real in the dark, think of the tender things that we were working on,” canta Blaine e Kurt sente tutto rimbombargli dentro, Blaine sta parlando a qualcuno, Blaine canta in quel modo solo quando…

… solo quando deve dire qualcosa. Qualcosa di importante.

E Kurt non respira, trattiene il fiato, ed è come allora, come mesi e mesi prima, quando tutto era sempre una continua apnea, quando tutto era in bilico e solo per un attimo, solo per un momento, perché non sarebbe mai potuto cambiare, tutto poteva rimanere perfetto e bellissimo per quell’istante, ma quello dopo già diventava tremendo. Solo tremendo e doloroso.

“Slow change may pull us apart,” Blaine è così triste, e Kurt non capisce-

(non vuole si rifiuta non è possibile non è possibile non è possibile)

\- e vorrebbe solo allungarsi verso Blaine e proteggerlo, proteggerlo da ciò che gli sta facendo del male –

(qualcosa che conosce fin troppo bene, qualcosa che ricorda alla perfezione, la volontà di avere di toccare di possedere ciò che non ti appartiene)  
\- e custodirlo per sempre.

E quando canta “Don’t you forget about me,” Blaine apre gli occhi, Blaine che sta parlando a qualcuno, Blaine che lo sta guardando e implorando di non dimenticarlo di non allontanarsi, di non farlo passare inosservato e Kurt vorrebbe solo dirgli di no, che non lo dimenticherà mai, che non potrebbe mai dimenticarlo, mai mai mai.

(Ma non vuole, si rifiuta di pensare che stia succedendo, si rifiuta di credere che stia accadendo proprio quello, perché non può, non può succedere adesso, adesso che è tutto perfetto, adesso che tutto sta funzionando.

Adesso che ha Jason accanto a sé.)

“I won't harm you or touch your defenses,” Kurt vorrebbe dirgli che lo sta già facendo, che sta mentendo in modo spudorato, perché gli sta facendo l’ultima cosa che Kurt si sarebbe mai aspettato da lui, l’unica cosa che non ha mai pensato potesse realizzarsi.

Lo sta amando.

_Vaffanculo, Blaine, vaffanculo, non hai alcun diritto di farmi questo, adesso, non hai il diritto di amarmi adesso che ho trovato Jason, adesso che è tutto perfetto._

Kurt distoglie lo sguardo da Blaine, afferra il proprio bicchiere e trangugia tutto il contenuto in un colpo solo.

Per il resto della serata si rifiuta di guardare Blaine negli occhi.

O Jason.

 

_Che cos’era tutto quello Blaine?_

_Niente, Kurt._

_Non mentirmi, non osare mentirmi._

_E tu, allora?_

_Io cosa?_

_Mi hai sempre mentito, e lo sappiamo entrambi._

_Non stiamo parlando di me, stiamo parlando di ciò che è successo stasera._

_Stiamo parlando di te, invece, E di ciò che è successo stasera. Ma se io non devo mentire, perché puoi farlo tu, Kurt?_

_Perché ho Jason e tu non hai alcun diritto di fare tutto quello, Blaine, non hai alcun diritto._

_Kurt, il punto è proprio quello. Non ho intenzione di fare nulla e non farei mai nulla, devi credermi. Ma non puoi essere arrabbiato per come mi sento, non l’ho voluto io._

_Perché?_

_Perché cosa?_

_Perché adesso? Perché non quando anch’io…_

_Perché è vero ciò che dicono. Quando perdi qualcosa, ti accorgi del valore che ha._

Kurt lancia il telefono sul comodino e si rifiuta di rispondere oltre, per quella sera.

 

Non ne parlano. Rimane in sospeso, tra di loro e tra tutti, come qualcosa che c’è, ma di cui non si deve dire nulla.

Kurt cerca di dimenticare.

Blaine cerca di fare finta di nulla.

Jason cerca di convincersi che non sia mai successo.

 

(Nessuno dei tre ha possibilità di vincere in questo gioco, però.)

 

Ogni tanto Kurt ci ripensa. Ripensa al passato, a poco più di due anni prima, pensa a quel momento, a come il caso sia sempre in mezzo e a come gli esseri umani creino e distruggano legami in continuazione e come il mondo giri in un modo ma non è giusto o sbagliato, è solo come lo si vive, come si cerca di andare avanti.

E adesso è chiaro che tutto quello che succede, non succede per un motivo. Succede perché le persone si incontrano e si scontrano in continuazione. Anche quando non dovrebbero.

E forse, forse lui e Blaine non avrebbero mai dovuto incontrarsi. Forse è lì, in quel momento, sulle scale, che ha sbagliato e ha fatto precipitare tutto quanto. Forse è stata colpa sua, che ha interrotto qualsiasi ordine l’universo avesse deciso per lui.

Forse non avrebbe mai dovuto incontrarlo, e quindi dovrebbe solo lasciarlo andare.

 

(O forse no.)

 

Kurt si trasferisce ufficialmente da Jason alla fine di novembre, quando New York inizia ad essere un po’ troppo fredda per i suoi gusti, e nell’aria già si inizia a respirare un sapore natalizio.

Infila i vestiti nella sua parte di armadio, mentre accanto a lui Jason svuota l’ennesimo scatolone contenente le scarpe, e a Kurt sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“È come sgombrare il magazzino di Vogue,” ride Jason, riponendo un paio di Tod’s nel ripiano inferiore dell’armadio.

Kurt sorride. “Avendo avuto prova di cosa c’è in quelle stanze, ti assicuro che tutto questo non ci si avvicina minimamente. Ritieniti fortunato.”

Jason alza lo sguardo da dov’è accucciato a terra, e stira le labbra in un sorriso che riesce ancora ad emozionare Kurt. “Me lo ripeto di continuo.”

Kurt non si sorprende che finiscono a letto insieme, i vestiti dimenticati in giro per la stanza e un entusiasmo tale, come se fosse la prima volta.

Si sorprende quando, mentre si gode l’abbraccio di Jason e l’odore della sua pelle, si ritrova a pensare a Blaine.

 

**2014**

 

Ogni tanto si ritrova ad osservarlo, Blaine, e non capisce.

(Non vuole capire.)

Con Jason è tutto perfetto, tutto tutto tutto.

Ma ogni tanto si ritrova ad osservare Blaine, Blaine che è ancora e sempre nella sua vita, ma con cui le cose sono completamente diverse, Blaine che ogni tanto incrocia il suo sguardo e ha quell’espressione che Kurt riconoscerebbe tra mille, perché è stata sua, un tempo, è stata sua, è stato il suo modo di guardare Blaine per mesi e mesi.

Anni.

Ogni tanto Kurt lo osserva, senza farsi vedere, e si chiede cosa ci sia sul suo volto, adesso.

(Ma non lo vuole realmente sapere. E nel buio della sua camera da letto, con Jason che dorme accanto a lui, a volte si sente ancora mancare l’aria, ancora soffocare.

A volte si chiede ancora cos’è reale, e cosa un’illusione.

Ma non vuole risposta.)

 

“Dovrete darmi la ricetta di questo stufato, perché in questa casa siamo stanchi delle imprese culinarie di Blaine,” Sam gli tira una pacca sulla spalla e Blaine ride, scuotendo la testa.

“Almeno io cucino, a contrario di voi due!” si lamenta.

“Non devi dirlo a noi, quello è una ricetta di Lady Hummel. Si sente la sua mancanza da quando la cucina è in mano alla Berry. Sicuro che non vuoi tornare a casa?” borbotta Santana, rifilando un’occhiataccia a Rachel e masticando con gusto un altro boccone di stufato.

“Grazie per l’offerta, ma no, Santana,” risponde Kurt con un mezzo sorriso. Vorrebbe non vedere il modo in cui Blaine lo guarda, vorrebbe non notare il secondo di troppo che impiega per distogliere lo sguardo, e vorrebbe, soprattutto, essere abbastanza forte da non aver alcun tipo di reazione.

(Il cuore gli manca un battito e il respiro gli si spezza in gola.

Blaine Anderson lo guarda come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo e contemporaneamente la più dolorosa, e Kurt conosce fin troppo bene il sentimento per rimanerne indifferente.

Dovrebbe, ma non riesce.)

“Vado a mettere nel forno la teglia che ha portato Rachel,” esclama, alzandosi di scatto e lanciando un sorriso veloce a Jason, prima di dirigersi in cucina.

Quando varca la porta, fa un respiro profondo, prima di dirigersi verso il tavolo, afferrare la teglia e infilarla nel forno. Non ha idea di cosa sia quell’ammasso verde e bianco, spera solo che sia commestibile, o la prossima volta dovrà cucinare tutto lui. Forse sarebbe stata un’idea migliore.

“Ti serve una mano?”

Kurt si gira di scatto, Blaine è sulla porta, l’espressione dubbiosa e le mani infilate in tasca, ma il sorriso sempre e comunque stampato sul viso.

“No, ho… non mi serve aiuto. Torna pure di là.”

“Kurt,”

“Blaine,” ripete Kurt usando lo stesso tono dell’altro, “torna di là.”

Blaine apre la bocca, ma non dice nulla, si avvicina di qualche passo e si ferma lì, ad un paio di metri da lui e Kurt vorrebbe urlargli di dirgli che cosa vuole, adesso, che cosa vuole da lui.

“Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo,” dice invece.

“In quale modo?”

“Come se…” scuote la testa, rifiutandosi di parlare oltre, e Blaine sorride, prima di sospirare. “Come se fossi innamorato di te?” completa al suo posto.

Kurt lo odia.

Non crede di aver mai odiato qualcuno così tanto come odia Blaine Anderson in quel momento.

“Non dire una cosa del genere, non hai alcun diritto di dire qualcosa del genere a me, chiaro?”

“È la verità.”

“Non mi interessa,” sibila, sperando che nell’altra stanza non stiano ascoltando la loro conversazione, sperando che nessuno riesca a capire cosa sta succedendo, lì in cucina. “Non mi interessa se è la verità. Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo, smettila di… di farmi sentire… smettila!”

 Blaine lo osserva per un istante, quasi stesse studiando un animale selvaggio pronto ad attaccare, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e Kurt vorrebbe spostarsi, ma-

“Non hai idea di come mi guardi tu, vero?” chiede Blaine, la voce calma, come se fosse normale ciò che sta accadendo in quel momento.

“Non ti guardo in nessun modo strano, non ho idea di cosa tu ti sia messo in testa, Blaine, ma io sto con Jason, ok? E non puoi cambiare le cose, non puoi.”

“Lo so,” Blaine abbassa lo sguardo e si morde un labbro e Dio, è così triste, così triste e Kurt non sa che fare, perché l’unica cosa che vorrebbe è allungarsi verso di lui e abbracciarlo e dirgli che è un casino ed è tremendo ed è bellissimo ma andrà tutto bene, perché ha lui e non lo dimenticherà, non lo dimenticherà mai, perché lui è Blaine, il suo Blaine e-

_Vaffanculo, Blaine, vaffanculo. Merda._

“Non ti chiederei mai di lasciarlo, Kurt. Non posso chiedertelo. Ti vedo insieme a lui e ti vedo sorridere e sei così felice, Kurt, sei così felice e… sono contento per te. Sul serio,” e Kurt gli crede. Kurt guarda in quegli occhi enormi, lucidi dalle lacrime che sta cercando di trattenere, e pensa solo a quanto possa essere terribile cercare di gestire l’amore. A come sia terribile cercare di portarlo dove si vuol e finire perennemente dalla parte sbagliata, “ma non posso smettere di provare tutto questo solo perché lo voglio. E credimi, Kurt, vorrei non sentire niente, perché tutto questo è-“

“Tremendo,”

“Tremendo, sì. Ma poi ti vedo… e mi basta vederti con lui, mi basta vederti scherzare con Jason sull’ultima puntata di Project Runway e capisco quanto è bello. È doloroso, sì, ma l’unica cosa che voglio è vederti sorridere e non so neppure perché te l’ho detto, non so perché ho cantato quella canzone, quel giorno, ho rovinato tutto, lo so e mi dispiace, ma Kurt… Kurt, tu non sei qualcuno che si dimentica nel giro di un paio di bevute e qualche scopata. E io non so… non so cosa fare. Non ho alcun diritto di chiederti nulla, ma non so cosa-“

Neppure Kurt sa _cosa_.

Ma si ritrova comunque a baciarlo.

 

Non è come tornare a casa.

È ancora più doloroso e tremendo di come se lo ricordava.

( _Stai tradendo Jason, Kurt. Cosa stai facendo. Cosa cazzo stai facendo._ )

Non è come tornare a casa. E quando si separa da lui, gli viene da vomitare.

Non è come tornare a casa, a meno che quella casa non faccia schifo.

(Ma è ancora e comunque bellissimo. Ancora e comunque.)

 

Tornare a casa non è stato difficile. E andarsene con la scusa del non sentirsi bene non ha neppure il sapore di una vera menzogna, visti i conati di vomito che sta trattenendo.

Il difficile è stato convincere Jason che sì, si sente meglio adesso, e che sì, vuole il suo uccello e lo vuole in fretta.

Non è la prima volta che fanno sesso in quel modo – un po’ più brutale del solito, con Kurt appoggiato in piedi contro al muro e Jason dietro di lui che lo scopa e lo stringe a sé, mordendogli una spalla fino a lasciargli il segno. E Kurt vorrebbe che lo marchiasse, Jason, vorrebbe che non fosse solo il suo nome scritto sul suo polso a determinare il loro legame, vorrebbe averlo addosso, vorrebbe sentirlo dentro, più in profondità e più forte, vorrebbe gemere il suo nome e pensare sempre e solo a lui.

Kurt viene, spalancando la bocca senza quasi emettere suoni, e dietro di lui Jason lo scopa ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a quando non si blocca per un’ultima volta dentro di lui, prima di accasciarsi contro la sua schiena.

Kurt chiude gli occhi, stringe le dita in un pugno, e pensa a Blaine.

Non si rende neppure conto di quando ha iniziato a piangere.

 

“Dobbiamo parlare,”

Blaine spalanca la bocca per un attimo, prima di annuire e farsi da parte, lasciandolo entrare in casa.

Sono sei giorni che non si vedono e non si parlano. Sei giorni da quando Kurt ha baciato Blaine e tutto è andato a puttane.

Tutto.

“Sam e Artie…”

“Sono fuori,” assicura Blaine, prima di farlo accomodare sul divano.

Kurt si guarda in giro per un momento. Sa di avere un aspetto terribile.

È una delle poche volte nella sua vita in cui può dichiarare che non gliene frega niente e crederci sul serio.

“Ho lasciato Jason,” dice senza troppi preamboli.

Blaine, seduto sulla poltrona davanti a lui, sgrana gli occhi ed emette un verso strozzato, cercando di deglutire prima di rispondergli.

“C-cosa?”

“Ho lasciato Jason,” ripete Kurt.

Ogni volta che lo dice, si sente male. Ogni volta che ci pensa, gli viene quasi da vomitare, e nella sua testa c’è solo un continuo _Sei pazzo sei pazzo sei pazzo_.

“Kurt, no. No,” Blaine scuote la testa, sconvolto. “Nessuno lascia la propria anima gemella, Kurt. Cosa… cosa stai facendo. No.”

“Non è vero,” risponde lui, ed è il primo a sorprendersi di quanto la sua voce risulti calma, “non è vero che nessuno lascia la propria anima gemella. Alcuni… alcuni scelgono di non rimanere con lei per i più svariati motivi. Il più comune è-“

“Avere una relazione precedente o contemporanea, lo so Kurt, ma Dio no. Ok? Ti ho visto con Jason, sei felice. Kurt tu sei felice con lui, come-“

“Certo che sono felice con lui, Blaine! È la mia anima gemella, ma…”

“Non ha senso, Kurt!”

“Lo so che non ha senso!” urla Kurt, facendo sobbalzare Blaine sulla poltrona. “Lo so che non ha senso,” ripete, più calmo, “pensi che mi sia svegliato al mattino e abbia deciso di lasciarlo? Pensi sia stato facile? Pensi non mi abbia spezzato il cuore doverlo guardare in faccia e dirgli che io, la sua anima gemella, la persona che avrebbe dovuto amarlo per sempre, lo sta lasciando per qualcosa che non ha idea di come andrà a finire, per qualcosa che potrebbe durare un mese o un anno o due e che comunque potrebbe non essere per sempre, perché chi lo sa cosa potrebbe succedere, potremmo lasciarci o tu potresti trovare Simon, e io non ti impedirei mai, mai, mai di stare con lui. Pensi sia stato facile distruggergli il cuore e spezzare il mio, di rimando? Pensi sia stato facile cancellare un’intera vita insieme?”

Blaine sta piangendo. In silenzio, con la testa china e le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia, sembra quasi un bambino, spaventato a morte da ciò che stanno facendo.

Kurt ha passato sei giorni in quello stato.

Si alza e si avvicina a lui, inginocchiandosi a terra e prendendo tra le proprie dita quelle di Blaine, stringendole forte forte e cercando di sorridergli, mentre le lacrime gli rigano le guance.

“Io ti amo, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine singhiozza, restituendogli la stretta alle dita e Dio, è tremendo, Kurt guarda Blaine piangere e gli fa male il cuore e poi pensa a Jason ed è ancora peggio e non ha idea di cosa stia facendo, perché ama Jason, ama ancora Jason, ma Blaine è sempre lì, sempre presente nella sua testa, e nella sua vita ed eliminarlo è stato impossibile, e allora forse, deve eliminare Jason. Forse è quella la risposta.

Kurt non è sicuro di nulla, sa che sta facendo soffrire le due persone più importanti della sua vita, però. Sa che sta distruggendo se stesso, insieme a loro.

Forse è quella la soluzione. Anche solo per un mese o un anno o due, fino a quando Simon Carter non arriverà e gli porterà via Blaine. Fino a quando un problema sarà troppo grosso e non riusciranno a superarlo insieme.

Fino a quando non finirà.

Ne sarà valsa comunque la pena?

“Anch’io ti amo,” mormora Blaine, il viso arrossato dalle lacrime e gli occhi lucidi e non importa, perché è comunque bellissimo.

“Lo so,” sorride Kurt, prima di tirarlo a sé e abbracciarlo, premendo il viso contro il suo collo e riscoprendo il suo odore, un odore che non ha mai dimenticato, un odore che ha sempre cercato, un odore che appartiene solo a Blaine, solo e soltanto a Blaine.

“Ti amo ti amo ti amo,” ripete Blaine contro la sua tempia, e Kurt lo stringe più forte, perché non lo farà andare via una seconda volta, adesso che è suo, adesso che ha rinunciato a tutto, per lui, alla sicurezza e alla felicità e ad un per sempre.

Non sa quanto durerà. Ha messo da parte le speranze che aveva acquistato con Jason, perché la vita è una stronza e Kurt non ha idea di come andrà, non ha idea se durerà per sempre oppure no. Ma stringe Blaine, lo stringe con tutte le sue forse, sente il fiato mancargli e il cuore battere all’impazzata, proprio come sempre, quando è con lui. Una perenne apnea. Sente la voglia di averlo vicino, di sentire la sua pelle e il suo corpo e il suo amore, perché con Jason gli basta guardarlo, è scritto sui loro polsi e nelle loro vene, una storia romantica dal lieto fine, ma con Blaine è diverso, con Blaine è doloroso, è doloroso amarlo e non sapere, è doloroso lanciarsi nel vuoto e non avere idea di dove atterreranno, se vicini o distanti.

Con Blaine è una costruzione continua, mattone dopo mattone.

Non è come tornare a casa. È avere un prato e iniziare a fare tutto da soli.

Kurt lo stringe e piange con lui e pensa _Ti amo_.

E forse è abbastanza quello.

 

Fare l’amore con Blaine, adesso, è diverso. Kurt sa di avere un aspetto orribile, eppure Blaine lo tocca e lo bacia come se fosse bellissimo, come se non avesse desiderato altro da tutta la vita. Kurt chiude gli occhi e cerca di ricordarsi com’era un tempo, ma la verità è che non è mai stato così.

Non deve più fingere, non deve più aver paura di mostrare troppo, di guardare Blaine con un’intensità sbagliata o di lasciarsi scappare parole che ha sempre avuto paura di ammettere. E allo stesso tempo, è proprio come allora.

Intenso e bellissimo, uno scambio continuo di qualcosa che Kurt non è mai riuscito a definire, qualcosa che, nonostante la sua diversa natura, non ha mai considerato essere meno di ciò che ha provato con Jason. Diverso, sì, ma non peggiore.

Kurt scorre lungo il corpo di Blaine, assaporando la sua pelle, leccando un fianco e poi il bacino e la sua coscia e l’interno della sua gamba, fino a prendere tra le labbra la sua erezione. Chiude gli occhi e inspira, prima di fermarsi per abituarsi alla sensazione, e poi deglutire e muovere la testa e la lingua e le labbra fino a farlo impazzire.

Vuole sentire quel gemito sulla bocca di Blaine per il resto della sua vita.

Si baciano, si baciano di continuo, non smettono di baciarsi se non per assaporare altro, se non per ricordarsi il sapore di altri angoli del corpo, ma si baciano si baciano si baciano, Blaine lo stringe a lui e Kurt si abbandona tra le sue braccia, allargandogli le gambe e mettendosi comodo tra di esse.

Si baciano anche quando Blaine solleva il bacino per accoglierlo dentro di sé, si baciano mentre Kurt si muove sopra di lui, stringendogli i fianchi fino a lasciargli impresse le proprie dita, si baciano quando vengono, a pochi istanti l’uno dall’altro, stringendosi e sospirando e gemendo.

Si baciano quando Kurt lo tira a sé, stanco e triste e felice, ma sicuro, sicuro di ciò che ha tra le braccia, di ciò che ha scelto, sicuro che sono ancora loro due, nonostante tutto.

“Non importa se arriverà Simon, un giorno. Sceglierò te, come tu hai scelto me, Kurt,” mormora Blaine contro il suo collo.

Kurt sospira, gli angoli degli occhi che pizzicano all’improvviso dalle lacrime che tentano di uscire. “Non lo puoi sapere. E non importa, Blaine. Sceglierai lui, magari, e non importa, perché-“

“No. Lo so cosa provo, ok? So cosa provo e non importa se incontrerò Simon, non importa, e so che sarà difficile, ma sceglierò di nuovo te. Sceglierò sempre te.”

“Non lo puoi sapere,” ripete Kurt.

“Sì, invece.”

“No, Blaine,” sospira, “e va bene così, non ti chiedo di saperlo. Ti chiedo di amarmi per il tempo che abbiamo, non m’importa se è un anno o tutta la vita. Non importa.”

“Un anno non è abbastanza,” mormora Blaine, sollevandosi sul gomito destro per poterlo osservare in viso, “non mi basta un anno. Voglio tutto. Voglio tutto con te.”

Kurt sorride. Si ricorda di un tempo, quando baciare Blaine voleva dire veder morire una parte di sé un po’ alla volta, quando baciare Blaine doveva essere solo un gioco, qualcosa di divertente con cui esercitarsi, con cui prepararsi al grande amore.

Hanno sempre giocato al gioco sbagliato, forse.

“E io voglio tutto con te,” dice Kurt, accarezzandogli una guancia, “tutto. Ma voglio, soprattutto, che tu sia felice, con me o con chiunque altro. E voglio che tu non rimpianga niente. Voglio che un giorno, anche se non saremo più insieme, tu ti chieda se ne è valsa la pena.”

Blaine si china a baciarlo, “Te lo sei già chiesto, tu? Hai lasciato Jason e sei qui e… ne è veramente valsa la pena?”

La mano di Kurt si ferma per un attimo sul suo collo, prima di stirare le labbra in un sorriso e mormorare contro la bocca di Blaine il “Sì _”_ che ha sempre saputo di avere dentro di sé.

 


End file.
